Bendy x Boris One-shots
by Burnbee
Summary: Just some cute little one shots. some Bendy x Boris fluff. EXTREME AU. *NOW FIXED*
1. Sick Bendy

Boris bounced down the hallway, a warm bowl of soup in his hands. his tail swished behind him as he headed for his and Bendy's shared room. Bendy, his best friend in the whole world, had spent the past week in bed, sick. Boris hadn't been allowed to see him having to sleep on the couch in Henrys room, but since Henry and Joey weren't there today, Boris decided to bring him some soup, bacon soup. he walked in and smiled at the inky devil. Bendy snored softly, curled up on his side. Boris smiled at him and walked over to his bed. the large wolf sat the bowl down and knelt by the bed, shaking Bendy gently.  
"hey Bendy." Boris said softly. Bendy's eye's slowly opened and he blinked at Boris.  
"Boris?" Bendy muttered. Boris nodded smiling.  
"hiya Bendy. I figured you could use some soup." Boris smiled. Bendy sat up slightly.  
"I-I thought Henry and Joey said you couldn't come in here?" Bendy ask.  
"well they aren't here right now." Boris replied. he offered Bendy the soup.  
"th-thanks Bo, but I don't think I could eat it." Bendy said. Boris waived off his doubt and offered him a spoonful. Bendy coughed, giving a small smile. "you gonna feed me?" Bendy ask softly.  
"why not? you did it for me when my arms melted off and Joey and Henry had to fix them." Boris smiled back. "now c'mon. open up." Boris added. Bendy opened his mouth, giving in and letting his best friend feed him, until he started falling asleep again. Boris put the bowl down and smiled, standing up. "well, makes me feel better knowing you've ate something now." Boris smiled. Bendy gave a slight smile, then shivered and curled up. "need another blanket?" Boris ask.  
"Henry said there wasn't any more. just mine." Bendy replied. Boris rolled his eye's.  
"you know I'll give you my blanket." Boris smiled. Bendy shook his head, then winced holding it.  
"n-no Boris. I won't take your blanket." Bendy replied. Boris ignored him and headed to get him a blanket. he brought it back and lay'd it over Bendy. the shivering didn't stop, though it did lessen.  
"better?" Boris ask.  
"n-not really. still c-cold." Bendy replied. Boris thought a moment, then climbed over Bendy, laying beside him. "B-Bo-Boris?" Bendy ask surprised.  
"shh. you're cold." Boris replied, pulling him close. he climbed under the blanket with Bendy and pulled him closer.  
"y-you're gonna get sick." Bendy said. Boris shrugged.  
"Henry and Joey can take care of me." Boris said, hugging Bendy close to his chest. the demon cuddled into his warmth. Boris curled around him gently. "see, I stopped your shivering." Boris smiled. Bendy didn't answer. Boris chuckled when he found his friend asleep. he cuddled his tiny friend and layd back to fall asleep with him. thats how Henry found them a few hours later. he sighed at them and shook Boris awake.  
"Boris what are you doing?" Henry ask.  
"he... he was cold Henry. I brought him soup but it didn't help." Boris said. "I layd with him and he stopped shivering." Boris replied. Bendy snored softly and clung to him in his sleep. Bendy coughed roughly, curling up more. he was sweating a little, which was good, maybe he could sweat it out.  
"how long has he been asleep?" Henry ask.  
"four or five hours, not counting the breaks every now and then when he got up to use the bathroom or I woke him up to make him eat soup." Boris replied. Bendys tail was wrapped around one of Boris' arms.  
"Boris you don't need to be in here." Henry sighed.  
"I can't get up." Boris replied.  
"why not?" Joey ask from behind Henry.  
"he's got me with his tail." Boris replied. "besides if I get up he'll be cold again." Boris added. Henry sighed, though Joey looked annoyed.  
"well... alright but when he wakes up, come get me okay?" Henry ask. Boris nodded cuddling Bendy. Henry and Joey left. Boris looked back down at Bendy and smiled, feeling his fever was gone. Bendy rubbed his eye's gently with a soft yawn.  
"hey you just missed Henry." Boris smiled. Bendy murmured softly, cuddling closer to his chest. "are you hungry? I can go make you some more soup." Boris offered. Bendy nodded slightly at him letting his friend go.  
"a-a little." Bendy said. Boris smiled getting up. Boris patted his head.  
"I'll be back in a few Bendy." Boris said and walked out. Bendy watched him go, shivering a little as he cuddled into his blankets. there was a knock a few minutes after Boris left. Henry poked his head in.  
"hey Bendy, how do you feel?" Henry ask. Bendy looked at him tiredly.  
"better. Boris is really warm it feels a lot better." Bendy said softly. Henry chuckled walking over to him. he knelt beside the bed and felt the little ink devils forehead.  
"hey he was right, your fever is gone." Henry smiled.  
"thats good ri-right? it's been bad all week." Bendy said. Henry smiled and nodded at him.  
"maybe you just need a little extra care while Joey and I couldn't be here." Henry chuckled. Bendy gave a small smile, relaxing as his creator pet his head gently. Henry smiled at him and pet his head again. "alright, well, Boris seems to have everything under control, so I'll get out of here." Henry said. Bendy nodded and watched him leave, then yawned and curled up. Boris walked happily back in the room.  
"still hungry?" Boris ask. Bendy nodded slightly moving to sit up, though he knew Boris would stop him and feed him, he still wanted to see if he could sit up without feeling sick. his arms still shook as though they were jelly though and he crashed back down against his pillow. Boris chuckled softly.  
"thanks Boris. why are you taking such good care of me?" Bendy ask.  
"well because your my best friend and I, kinda, love you in a way I probably shouldn't." Boris replied. Bendy looked shocked as Boris cheeks flaired a dark gray.  
"you love me?" Bendy ask. Boris nodded hesitantly and Bendy smiled brightly. "I love you too Boris." Bendy smiled. Boris smiled back brightly and offered Bendy a spoonful of soup, to which the hungry demon ate happily. Boris smiled at him.  
"hey you managed to eat the whole bowl this time without falling asleep." Boris grinned. Bendy gave a smile back.  
"only because I've got someone like you taking care of me." Bendy smiled. Boris chuckled softly and layd beside him again, holding him tightly.  
"I'll have you better in a day or two with proper care. no offense to Joey or Henry, but they couldn't take care of you all day like I can." Boris said. Bendy nodded and cuddled up to Boris.  
"thanks Boris." Bendy yawned. Boris didn't answer, simply hugging the demon closer to him.


	2. Meet Boris

Bendy walked down the hallway, lost in thought. how was he supposed to convince Joey and Henry to make him a friend? he'd been begging for weeks and still hadn't gotten anywhere. he didn't think it was very fair. Bendy knew that it was a complete accident that he was alive, but that didn't mean he couldn't hope for a friend. he was lonely.  
"Bendy!" a voice shouted. Bendy paused.  
"Henry?" Bendy ask, following the voice. "Henry what are you doing here so late?" Bendy ask.  
"close your eye's." Henry said. Bendy did as he was told.  
"we've put a lot of thought into what you've been saying lately." Joey said. Bendy looked confused.  
"open your eye's." Henry said after positioning him. Bendy opened his eye's and sat shocked. in front of him was a large black, inky, furry thing. he was asleep on the table.  
"what is it?" Bendy ask. it sat up and rubbed it's eye's.  
"Bendy, this is Boris. he's going to be your friend." Henry said, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk. Bendy stared up at the giant thing.  
"but what _is_ he?" Bendy ask.  
"he's a wolf. oh, Joey we have to go." Henry said. Joey nodded and headed out with him. Boris grinned at Bendy.  
"hi! I'm Boris the wolf!" Boris smiled. Bendy stared up at him and waived slightly.  
"h-hi. I'm Bendy. Bendy the Dancing Demon." Bendy replied. Boris scooped him up and hugged him tightly.  
"I'm so glad to meet you! I've heard a lot about you! we're going to be best friends! I'm surprised you haven't found me before now, I've been here for a few days." Boris said happily. Bendy stared at him, then smile and hugged back tightly.  
"we're going to be best friends! c-can you put me down?" Bendy ask. Boris tilted his head to the side.  
"whats wrong?" Boris ask.  
"you're squeezing me." Bendy said. Boris chuckled setting Bendy down gently. "and I don't really like being all that high in the air." Bendy said blushing.  
"but it's not that high..." Boris said confused. "I'm only a few feet taller." Boris added.  
"yeah but it makes a difference." Bendy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Boris nodded. "here c'mon. I'll show you around." Bendy said. Boris nodded and followed him. Bendy appeared nervous.  
"Bendy? are you okay?" Boris ask. Bendy nodded slightly.  
"I-I've just never had someone... it's always just been me." Bendy said. he could feel his cheeks heating up when Boris hugged him.  
"thats okay pal! now we've got each other." Boris smiled. Bendy smiled hugging back happily. Boris let him go as Bendy showed him around. after they saw the whole place Bendy declaired he was hungry.  
"come on! I'll open a couple cans of bacon soup and we can chow down!" Bendy said. Boris followed the bouncing demon to the kitchen area. Boris watched Bendy bounce around the kitchen grabbing bowls and cans and such. Bendy poured the cans of soup in to the bowls and put them in the microwave. once done they sat on the floor and dug into the soup.  
"this is really good Bendy." Boris said. Bendy nods.  
"yup! I eat it all the time." Bendy smiled. Boris stretched setting his bowl aside with a yawn. he leaned back against the wall, holding his arms over his stomach, his fingers interlaced. Bendy looked at him setting his own bowl aside. he plopped himself in Boris' lap and hugged him tightly. Boris looked down in surprised, but was happy to hug his friend tightly as they cuddled together to sleep.  
*a few hours later*  
thats how Henry and Joey found them hours later, cuddled together on the kitchen floor asleep.  
"ten bucks says they fall in love by next week." Henry says.  
"twenty bucks says it's at least a month." Joey replied. they shook hands and looked at the two.  
"and if they fall in love before a week?" Henry ask. Joey shrugged.  
"we lose." Joey shrugged. Henry chuckled and covered them with a blanket.  
"lets go." Heny smiled. they turned and walked away.


	3. Love me

Bendy giggled sneaking into their room. Boris was going to wake up weither he wanted to or not, he had something important to say to his friend. the little demon tip toed towards his sleeping best friend. he giggled again and climbed up onto the bed slowly. he stood up and jumped onto Boris.  
"Boris wake up!" Bendy shouted. Boris, used to this, simply shoved Bendy off and rolled over.  
"Sunday. go away." Boris yawned, curling up on his side. Bendy pouted at him, shaking him by his shoulders. Boris shoved him off and snored softly. Bendy pouted slightly, his tail flicking in annoyance. he shook Boris again. he jumped on Boris laughing. Boris ignored him more.  
"Boris! c'mon! Boris! Boris! Boris! Boris! Boris!" Bendy whined bouncing on the bed. "Boris please!" Bendy whined. Boris ignored him. Bendy's ears drooped down, then bounced back up. "Boris!" Bendy pouted, grabbing one of his ears. Boris pulled him down and hugged him snoring softly. Bendy wiggled and struggled, until he fell out of Boris arms onto the ground. his ears drooped and he sat on the floor, arms crossed over his chest. he looked at Boris, tapping his fingers together, then got up and walked away. Boris peeked an eye opened and watched him go, curiously. what could the little demon be planning? curiously he sat up. he waited but Bendy didn't come back. he got up and listened for Bendy's voice or foot steps. he followed his voice to Henrys office. he poked his head in the door silently. Bendy was sitting on Henrys desk curled up, his tail wrapped around himself tightly. Henry had hand on his back, rubbing it gently.  
"oh it's alright Bendy." Henry said softly.  
"no it's a sign. I'm not supposed to be loved." Bendy muttered.  
"children every where love you." Henry tried.  
"it's not the same. they love the cartoons, not me." Bendy sighed. Boris, now confused and curious, continued to eavesdrop.  
"I'm sure you will. one day someone will love you the way you love them Bendy. trust me." Henry smiled. Bendy shook his head, inky black tears running down his face. Henry reached out and pulled him closer, to his chest. Bendy was kind of like a son to him and it hurt to see him sad. "hey. hey it's alright Bendy." Henry soothed gently. Bendy hugged him tightly.  
"no it's not. just make a new Bendy. there's something wrong with me. there's some sort of flaw in my ink." Bendy cried softly. Boris was confused, what was happening?  
"no Bendy. you're perfect. I could never replace you. you're like my son." Henry said. Boris knocked and walked in.  
"hey, whats wrong? I can hear Bendy crying from our bedroom." Boris said. Bendy curled up in Henry's lap and sniffled. Henry looked over.  
"Bendy's just having a bad day." Henry replied. Boris looked at Bendy worriedly, but Bendy refused to look at him, burying his face in Henry's chest. "don't worry Boris he'll be alright." Henry assured him. Boris walked over.  
"c'mon Bendy, wanna go dance or something?" Boris ask to lighten the mood. Bendy shook his head no, wiping at his face.  
"Boris is right Bendy, go with him okay? I've got some stuff I need to do." Henry smiled slightly at him. Bendy sighed and hopped down out of Henrys lap, heading out the door. Boris followed him quickly. Bendy kept his arms around his middle as he walked. Boris watched him worriedly.  
"Bendy are you alright?" Boris ask.  
"no." Bendy replied. he headed back for their room and curled up in his own bed, facing the wall.  
"do you wanna talk about it pal?" Boris ask.  
"no. leave me alone Boris." Bendy replied. now Boris was concerned. he turned and headed back to Henry's office.  
"Henry? whats wrong with Bendy?" Boris ask.  
"I don't think he wants me to tell you." Henry replied.  
"but I wanna help him." Boris replied. Henry sighed.  
"he... he had something very _very_ important to tell you this morning." Henry replied.  
"is that what has him so upset?" Boris ask.  
"what he had to tell you, meant a lot to him, but he thinks you've rejected him." Henry said.  
"b-but I didn't. I just thought he was trying to get my help to pull another prank on Joey or Sammy..." Boris replied.  
"maybe you should go tell him that instead." Henry said. Boris nodded and headed out of the room, making his way quickly back to Bendy. he was still curled up in the same spot and position as when Boris left.  
"Bendy? Henry said you had something important to tell me... I'm sorry... I thought you were trying to cause more trouble. I'm here. I'm ready to listen." Boris said. he saw Bendy curl up tighter. "what did you need to tell me?" Boris ask. Bendy was quiet a moment.  
"it... it doesn't matter. it's not important." Bendy replied.  
"but Henry said it was." Boris argued gently.  
"no. it's not." Bendy replied. there was a soft splash and Boris looked down. Bendy was so upset he was melting, and that didn't happen often.  
"I want to help." Boris said. "please tell me." Boris added softly.  
"no. you hate me. I annoyed you and now you hate me like Joey." Bendy replied. Boris was shocked.  
"you didn't annoy me." Boris said, sitting on the side of Bendy's bed.  
"yeah, I did. thats why you ignored me earlier. it has to be why. I annoyed you and you got tired of me." Bendy said. Boris pulled his demon friend into a tight hug, though it was difficult because he was melting.  
"no. I don't hate you. I'm not annoyed with you. Bendy, you're my friend. talk to me, please?" Boris ask. Bendy took a deep shaky breath.  
"I love you." Bendy mutter, his inky tears started again and he began to melt even more. Boris was shocked a moment, but only for a moment. then he hugged Bendy as tight as he could.  
"is that what this is all about?" Boris ask softly. Bendy nodded slightly. "I love you too Bendy. Joey's been trying to get me to tell you, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Boris said. Bendy rubbed on of his eye's.  
"re-really?" Bendy ask. Boris nodded hugging him tightly and kissing his head. Bendy hugged Boris just as tightly. "thats all I've really ever wanted, just you to love me." Bendy said. Boris smiled.  
"all I've ever wanted to do was love you." Boris smiled.


	4. Prank

working at the studio, was the best job in the world to Boris. he loved dacing with Bendy, even if the demon was like an innocent child. Boris was made to be a few years older then Bendy, in hopes of keeping him out of trouble, but it didn't help. if Bendy got in trouble, Boris was usually right there beside him, usually getting in trouble too.  
"you know you were made to be a babysitter for Bendy right?" Joey ask, looking at Boris. Boris shrugged and gave a wolfy grin.  
"yeah I know, but Bendys a lot of fun to hang out with. besides Henry told us me and Bendy were too be friends. I'm just being a friend." Boris replied.  
"speaking of the little devil, where is he?" Joey ask.  
"probably watching Henry make plans for the next cartoon." Boris replied. Joey rolled his eye's.  
"that man is too soft on him." Joey muttered. he opened the door to Henrys office. "alright you little bug! where are you?" Joey glared. Bendy, sitting on his favorite creators lap drawing with him, poked his head around him. Henry turned to look at his partner.  
"Joey whats wrong?" Henry ask. he stormed over to Henry.  
"he managed to hook my shower up to the ink machine! I had to go home and shower to get all the ink off! now my cars full of ink!" Joey glared. Bendy looked confused.  
"Bendy did you hook Joey's shower up to the ink machine?" Henry ask. Bendy shook his head no quickly.  
"I-I didn't even know you could do that." Bendy said.  
"don't lie to me you little ink rat!" Joey glared. Bendy shrunk back, hugging Henry.  
"I didn't do it! I swear! Henry honest!" Bendy said looking at Henry for help.  
"now Bendy if you pulled a prank on him you need to own up to it." Henry said. Bendy glared at him getting up.  
"when we get to the point that you don't believe me, I know I'm sunk." Bendy muttered sulking out of the room. Boris watched his friend go and glared at Joey and Henry.  
"little brat." Joey muttered and left.  
"H-Henry?" Boris ask. Henry sighed looking at him.  
"yes?" Henry ask.  
"Bendy didn't do it." Boris said. Henry looked over.  
"huh?" Henry ask.  
"Bendy didn't hook up Joey's shower to the ink machine." Boris said. Henry raised an eye brow.  
"how do you know?" Henry ask.  
"b-because I did it." Boris replied. Henry stared at him shocked for a moment.  
"Boris, Bendy did the prank it's alright. you don't need to take the blame for him." Henry said.  
"I did it and I can prove it!" Boris said. Henry raised an eye brow. Boris grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ink machine. "look see. Bendy isn't tall enough to reach this." Boris said. Henry looked up. it was out of his reach too, Bendy couldn't possible have done this.  
"Boris, why?" Henry ask confused.  
"what kind of friend would I be if I let Joey bully Bendy? I had to. Bendy's my friend and Joey's been really mean to him lately." Boris explained. Henry looked at him a minute.  
"oh man. I need to go find Bendy and apologize." Henry said.  
"you aren't the only one. I wasn't a very good friend. I should've protected him better, but I was afraid of Joey..." Boris said softly. "I should've stood up for him." Boris sighed. he turned. "but first, Joey needs to apologize to him too." Boris added heading to go find Joey. Henry watched him go then headed for Bendy and Boris' room. he knocked on the door.  
"Bendy?" Henry ask. he tried the door, but it was locked. he knocked a little louder. "hey Bendy, open the door buddy we need to talk." Henry said.  
"why so you can yell at me for something I didn't do?" Bendy huffed.  
"Boris told me who really did it." Henry said. "I'm sorry Bendy." Henry added. Bendy opened the door, staring at him, angry and hurt.  
"oh so you'll believe Boris and not me?" Bendy ask. Henry sighed.  
"I'm sory I didn't peg Boris for a prank puller." Henry replied. Bendy paused.  
"wait, huh?" Bendy ask  
"Boris, did the prank on Joey." Henry said. Bendy stared at him like he'd grown a second head. Boris shoved Joey into the room, blocking the door way with his body.  
"you owe him an apology." Boris said.  
"I don't owe him anything." Joey glared. Boris shoved him.  
"I can get mean if you want me to, apologize to him now." Boris said. Joey glared at him.  
"no Boris." Joey hissed.  
"I warned you." Boris shrugged, reaching down to grab Joey's ankle. he held him up, upside down and shook him roughly. "apologize." Boris said.  
"Boris! put him down!" Henry said.  
"not until he tells Bendy he's sorry." Boris said. Bendy, who'd curled back up on his bed.  
"don't worry about it Boris. it doesn't matter." Bendy muttered. Boris looked over at him his ears drooping. he glared at Joey.  
"you aplogize now or I'll drown you in a batt of ink!" Boris growled darkly. Bendy jumped at the demonic voice coming from his best friend.  
"alright! alright! geez I'm sorry Bendy!" Joey shouted. Bendy nodded at him slightly and Boris tossed him out of the room.  
"wasn't so hard was it?" Boris hissed. he turned to Henry.  
"hey wow, I already told him I was sorry." Henry said. Boris nodded at him.  
"then I guess it's my turn." Boris said. Henry smiled and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry Bendy." Boris said. Bendy looked up shocked.  
"why are you sorry Boris?" Bendy ask.  
"I should've stood up for you when Joey and Henry blamed you for my prank." Boris said.  
"it was a pretty good prank." Bendy said. Boris smiled and patted his head. "I-I've never seen Joey so scared before." Bendy laughed. Boris smiled brightly.  
"well you're my best friend. what kind of friend would I be if I didn't stand up for you?" Boris ask. Bendy hugged him tightly.  
"th-thanks Boris. you are the greatet friend I've ever had." Bendy smiled. Boris hugged back.  
"of course." Boris smiled. "hey wanna go pull another prank?" Boris ask. Bendy grinned at him.  
"yeah!" Bendy grinned. Boris smiled at him scooping him up and plopping him onto his shoulder.  
"sweet. alright. so what I'm thinking is that we take all Joey's drawings and hide them around the place, so he has to go search for them." Boris said.  
"nah thats boring. lets go pour bacon soup in his shoe's and underwear." Bendy said. Boris laughed and nodded.  
"whatever you want pal." Boris smiled, heading out with him perched on his shoulder.


	5. Protecting Bendy

"Bendy! come on out you little monster!" Joey growled. Bendy curled deeper into his hiding spot. "come out. come out, where ever you are, so I can rip you to shreds!" Joey shouted. Bendy yelped softly hearing him storm into the room. he covered his mouth but Joey wrenched the cabinet door open. "there you are." Joey smirked. Bendy whined softly, scooting back in the cabinet.  
"J-Joey! please wait! I-I'm sorry! i-it was an accident! I swear!" Bendy cried.  
"I'm going to melt you down and put you in my pen!" Joey shouted making a grab for him. Bendy yelped and ducked out of his reach, rolling out of the next cabinet door. "BENDY!" Joey shouted. Bendy ran through the studio.  
"Henry!" Bendy cried. Henry stepped out of his office and Bendy coward behind him, clinging to his leg. "H-Henry save me please! i-it was an accident!" Bendy whimpered. Henry watched as Bendy coward behind him and Joey looked ready to murder him.  
"what happened?" Henry ask.  
"HE SPILT SOUP ON MY DRAWINGS! MY PLANS FOR THE NEXT THIRTEEN EPISODES! HE DESTROYED THEM!" Joey growled.  
"I'm sorry it was an accident I swear it Joey!" Bendy cried. Henry sighed.  
"I've got too much to do to deal with this right now." Henry said, moving Bendy out from behind him and heading back into his office. Bendy took off running immediately, Joey close behind. Bendy turned to look behind him and yelped when he slammed into something. whatever it was fell backwards and Bendy landed on top of it. he groaned softly and looked down.  
"B-Boris! I'm sorry." Bendy said getting up quickly. Boris rubbed his head sitting up to look at him.  
"hey little buddy whats wrong?" Boris ask. Joey rounded the corner and glared at Bendy. Bendy yelped.  
"c-can't talk. running for my life." Bendy replied getting up and running again. after a few feet he slammed into a wall and turned. "dead end." Bendy swallowed, backing against the wall. Joey inched closer.  
"end of the line you little monster." Joey growled. Boris jumped between them quickly.  
"hey Joey whats going on?" Boris ask. Bendy hugged Boris' leg tightly, sitting on his knees while he held onto Boris for protection. Boris looked down at him briefly.  
"that little rat destroyed my plans for the cartoon!" Joey growled.  
"I already told you I was sorry like a hundred times!" Bendy whined.  
"and you'll be saying it even more sorry when I use you to redraw the plans! I'll cut you apart and stuff you in my pens!" Joey hissed.  
"Boris save me please!" Bendy cried. Boris looked down at Bendy and scooped him up, putting him on his shoulder.  
"alright now. seeing as Henry apparently is too busy to deal with this I will. leave Bendy alone. I've heard him shouting how sorry he was across the building. there will be no taking him apart and stuffing him in your pens. there will be no more chasing him. if they really were important you'd be in your office redrawing them not chasing Bendy and wasting time." Boris said. Joey glared at Bendy.  
"this isn't over Bendy." Joey glared storming off. Bendy hugged Boris' neck.  
"thank you. thank you. thank you." Bendy cheered. Boris sighed.  
"alright what happened this time?" Boris ask. Bendy sighed.  
"I was trying to be nice and apologize to him for the prank I pulled the other day. I was bringing him bacon soup. I tripped over something in his office and I kinda dropped the soup on his drawings. I tried to clean it up but then he came in and got angry." Bendy said. "I didn't mean to destroy his drawings. I promise i-it really was an accident Boris." Bendy added. Boris sighed and took Bendy off his shoulder.  
"look little buddy. you just need to stay away from Joey. he's a jerk. just leave him alone an let him be alright?" Boris ask. Bendy nodded slightly and sighed as Boris put him down.  
"thanks for saving me by the way." Bendy added.  
"it's kinda my job as a friend to protect you." Boris smiled. Bendy smiled back slightly, his ears drooped though as he turned to walk off. "whats wrong Bendy?" Boris ask.  
"I just wanted to apologize to him and now I've made him even angrier. he hates me." Bendy muttered.  
"Joey hates everyone." Boris said. Bendy sighed. "look c'mon, lets play some hide'n'seek! that always cheers you up." Boris smiled. Bendy gave him a small smile.  
"well... okay I guess." Bendy said.  
"alright go hide!" Boris grinned he turned to face the wall and count. Bendy smiled and headed off quickly to hide. he ran right into Henrys office. Henry looked at him.  
"Bendy what now?" Henry ask. Bendy shushed him.  
"hide'n'seek. since you wouldn't help me, Boris did." Bendy pouted at him. Henry rolled his eye's.  
"you know Joey wouldn't hurt you." Henry said.  
"he threatened to tear me apart and stuff me in his pens for ink!" Bendy cried. he covered his mouth quickly as he listened for Boris. "you're going to blow my hiding spot." Bendy muttered. Henry shook his head. Joey wouldn't really ever hurt either of them. Boris could defend himself just fine. Bendy, however, didn't need to. he knew that if someone hurt him, Henry would tear them to shreds, well if there was anything left of them when Boris got done that is.  
"you need to start fighting for yourself." Henry said.  
"oh yeah and what? bite his ankles? he'll squash me." Bendy said. "and you know he will." Bendy added.  
"then maybe you should leave Joey alone." Henry sighed.  
"I was trying to apologize. I didn't mean to trip and dump soup every where. I tried to clean up his drawings but all I did was mess them up more." Bendy muttered. he coward under Henrys desk when Joey came in. Joey glared at Bendy, then turned his attention to Henry.  
"I'll need your help to redo all of the plans." Joey said. Henry nodded with a sigh and got up.  
"go play Bendy." Henry told him, shutting off the lights. Bendy stayed hidden under the desk, waiting for Boris to come find him. at least Boris cared enough to save him, then play a game with him. Bendy smiled slightly at the thought of his friend. Boris was very good at protecting him.


	6. Afraid

Bendy had a secret. it wasn't a bad secret, just a childish one. he didn't want anyone to know, but he was afraid of the dark. it was harder to hide now that Boris had been created and they shared a room, but he managed. he'd curl up in a ball with his eye's shut tightly as Boris would turn off the light. he'd wait about thirty minutes, before opening his eye's and snatching his plush toy out from under his pillow to cuddle.  
"well atleast I have you plush." Bendy muttered softly. Henry was the only one who knew he had it, since he had to have him clean it after Bendy got sick all over it once. Henry had shrugged it off and promised not to say anything to Joey about it. right now, Bendy was currently laying awake in the room, clinging to his plush. since Boris was living in the same room as him, he couldn't plug in his old nightlight, so he didn't get much sleep all that often anymore. Henry and Boris had started noticing, though the decided not to question Bendy on it. Bendy hadn't always been terrified of the dark. there was one time where he laughed and hid in the dark away from his creators as a game, but those days were a long time ago. Bendy had only been alive about a year when he started pulling pranks on Henry and Joey. Henry often laughed them off, but Joey got angrier with every prank Bendy pulled on him. then one night decided to get revenge. after Bendy and Henry had gone to bed, Joey grabed an old axe covering himself and it in ink. he'd crept into Bendys room and given him the fright of his life. Bendy had screamed loud enough Henry had come running in, pistol in hand only to see Bendy cowaring under his bed in tears, while Joey lay on the floor on his back laughing. Henry wasn't exactly sure what happened, but he could guess with the axe marks in the walls and Bendys bed. Bendy had refused to sleep alone or go near Joey for weeks and once he did finally start sleeping alone, Henry had to install a bedroom doorlock and given him a nightlight so he could sleep in peace. Joey had eventually admited that he'd taken it too far. not long after that, Bendy had found an old Bendy plush and snatched it to cuddle when he got scared. after a while, wanting to prove to Joey that he wasn't a baby, he took the nightlight and hid it in his closet. he'd also stopped locking the door at night, but the fear didn't go away. Bendy stopped pulling so many pranks after that, but Joey didn't stop his mean pranks. while Bendy did silly stuff like replace Henry and Joey's tooth paste with shaving cream or draw silly mustaches on their faces in sharpie or even move things around to confuse them, Joey pulled nasty pranks on Bendy, pranks that often left Bendy hurt or scared. there'd been once when Joey had locked Bendy in a closet for two hours, assuring Henry it had only been a prank ment to teach Bendy a lesson, but Bendy didn't believe it. Bendy jerked out of his thoughts hearing a thump. he was quick to hide his plush, sometimes Joey still liked to prank him at night. he curled up slightly hearing the door open and whined softly. the footsteps stopped.  
"Bendy?" a tired voice ask. Bendy curled up more. he recognized that it wasn't Joeys voice when whoever it was spoke a second time. "Bendy are you alright?" the voice ask again, sounding slightly more awake this time.  
"B-Boris?" Bendy ask softly. his lap suddenly turned on and he saw Boris looking at him worriedly.  
"Bendy whats wrong?" Boris ask.  
"b-bad dream." Bendy offered weakly. Boris clearly didn't buy it.  
"Bendy whats been going on lately?" Boris ask. "you're not sleeping well. Henry and I both know it." Boris stated. Bendy curled up on his side. "hey come on pal, you know you can tell me anything." Boris said gently.  
"I... I'm afraid of the dark." Bendy muttered softly. Boris raised an eye brow.  
"it that why you haven't been sleeping good?" Boris ask. Bendy nodded. "why are you afraid of the dark?" Boris ask. Bendy explained quietly what had happened all those years ago while Boris listened not saying a word.  
"and I was taking a nap the other day and he came in and scared me again. I'm not safe from him. no matter where or when I sleep." Bendy muttered, burying his face in his knee's.  
"here turn off your lamp and come with me alright?" Boris ask. Bendy looked at him, though his face was blank, Boris could see the fear creeping up in his eye's. "I have an idea." Boris told him. Bendy nodded hesitantly, turning off the light. the moment it was off he felt afraid again, but Boris quickly flipped his own lamp on. "come over here. if he does come in to prank you at night, he'll be confused when you're not in your bed." Boris said. Bendy looked hesitant, but walked over to Boris' bed and climbed up. "you want your teddy bear thing?" Boris ask. Bendy's cheeks heated up.  
"y-you know about it?" Bendy ask. Boris nodded with a smile.  
"well of course. who do you think hides it when you sleep in and I know Henry or Joey is going to come into the room?" Boris ask. Bendy thought a moment.  
"I-I guess I never noticed." Bendy said, though he did run back over to grab his plush before climbing back up onto Boris' bed. Boris climbed up beside him, putting Bendy between him and the wall, then shut off his lamp. he felt Bendy immediately tense up and quickly pulled him to his chest. "h-hey Boris?" Bendy ask.  
"hmmm?" Boris ask.  
"when did you get up? I thought you were asleep." Bendy said.  
"I had to go to the bathroom so I pretended to be asleep, knowing you'd pull out your plush and hoping you'd fall asleep quick enough that you wouldn't notice me leave." Boris shrugged. Bendy chuckled softly, cuddling closer to his larger friend. Bendy suddenly tensed again.  
"B-Boris I hear footsteps." Bendy said clinging to him. Boris held him tightly.  
"it's too light to be Joey's." Boris said. Bendy nodded slightly and heard the door creek open.  
"Boris? Bendy? is everything alright?" Henry ask softly.  
"we're fine Henry. Bendy just had a bad dream." Boris replied. Henry nodded and closed the door heading back to bed. "think you can sleep Bendy?" Boris ask. Bendy nodded against his chest.  
"not so scary now." Bendy replied. Boris smiled at him and together they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Happy Birthday Bendy!

Bendy sat on the floor of Henrys office drawing quietly. he'd been there for a few hours and Henry was starting to get worried.  
"Bendy, shouldn't you be out, I don't know, pranking Joey?" Henry ask.  
"he said he'd throw me outside to melt in the hot sun if I even came near him." Bendy said softly. "then he grabbed Boris and took off to do something." Bendy added.  
"to do what?" Henry ask. Bendy shrugged.  
"I dunno. when I ask him Joey snapped and told me to go away." Bendy replied. Henry frowned getting up from his desk to go see. Bendy followed him quickly. Henry knocked on the door.  
"go away Bendy!" Joey shouted.  
"it's Henry." Henry said. Joey poked his head out, grabbing Henry then pulling him back into the room. the door slammed shut right in Bendy's face. Bendy stared at the door before his ears drooped. he knocked but received no answer. first his best friend and now his favorite creator. unable to stop himself as he walked away, he let the inky black tears drip onto the floor. he headed back to Henrys office. he curled up under Henrys desk and hugged his knee's tightly. he layd on the floor in his tears. why did everyone hate him today? Joey, that was normal, but Boris and Henry? they usually loved him as much as he loved them. he got up and headed for his favorite hiding spot, melting as he walked. he would hide in the basement, by the toy machine.  
*with Henry*  
"why did you guys leave Bendy?" Henry ask.  
"it's his birthday!" Boris grinned.  
"Boris threatened me into helping set up a surprise party for Bendy." Joey replied.  
"I forgot! I can't believe I forgot." Henry muttered. "thats why he's so upset. he thinks you took Boris from him just so they couldn't hang out on his birthday." Henry muttered. Joey rolled his eye's.  
"I'm sure the little brat is fine." Joey said. Boris shoved him with a glare.  
"knock it off." Boris hissed.  
"alright Boris go find him okay? I think we're ready." Henry smiled. Boris nodded and ran out to go get him. he paused seeing ink splots on the floor. he was quick to follow them into Henrys office, under his desk, back out into the hallway, down into the basement, and over towards the toy machine. Bendy was leaning against the machine, curled up in a ball, melting. Boris paused, he didn't realize how right Henry was. Bendy was so sad and upset he was melting.  
"Bendy?" Boris ask softly. Bendy turned away from him, he didn't want Boris to see him wiping the tears off his face. Boris picked him up and turned him around to hug him tightly. Bendy simply let him. "Bendy, please, stop melting." Boris said softly.  
"I don't want to." Bendy muttered.  
"but I want you to. come on I have something to show you." Boris said carrying him to the room he, Joey, and Henry had set the party up in. Bendy layd his head on Boris shoulder, letting the taller carry him away. Boris carried him into the room. Henry looked over.  
"Bendy! you're melting!" Henry shouted, running over. he hugged Bendy tightly, taking him from Boris. "I told you, you should've listened to me Joey!" Henry growled.  
"stop teating him like a baby! he's like thirteen!" Joey glared.  
"with the mentality of a child!" Henry reminded him.  
"I didn't mean to make him melt..." Boris said softly. "Bendy I wanted to throw you a birthday party." Boris said. Bendy looked at him a moment.  
"a what?" Bendy ask.  
"a birthday party." Boris said. "look see?" Boris ask, stepping out of the way. Bendy stared at the room set up for him.  
"bu-but why?" Bendy ask. Boris shrugged with a smile.  
"cause I can." Boris replied.  
"no I mean why now? my birthday was three days ago." Bendy said. they all looked shocked, even Joey.  
"what? bu-but I thought I had the right date." Joey muttered. Bendy shook his head.  
"Henry keeps it marked on the calendar, but you guys had something to do on that day and covered it with a sticky note. it was that important meeting you'd been going on about all week, so I didn't say anything." Bendy said.  
"Bendy you should have reminded me." Henry said.  
"but the meeting was so important I didn't want to take up your time." Bendy replied. Henry hugged him tightly, Boris joining in, both glad he'd finally stopped melting every where.  
"well kid, you did let us go to the meeting, even I feel bad that we missed your birthday." Joey said. Bendy's perked up.  
"bad enough for a hug?" Bendy ask. Joey sighed and opened his arms for the demon, who grinned and jumped from Henry to Joey and hugged him. Joey hugged back slightly then put him down.  
"alright lets party!" Henry smiled.


	8. Author Comments

Hey I know most people don't read these, but I really need some help coming up with more one shot ideas. I've kinda used up all the ones I have. I have this posted on another site that I have stories on too. The few ideas I have I'll list below and you guys can tell me which ones, if any, you'd like to see! thanks for understanding!

 **Ideas :  
**  
Bendy and Boris see snow for the first time  
Bendy and Boris watch a horror movie together  
Joey pulls another mean prank on Bendy  
Bendy and Boris meet Alice Angel  
Bendy and Boris experience trick-or-treating for the first time  
Bendy gets in trouble  
Boris shrinks down to Bendys size  
Bendy and Boris turn into babies  
Bendy and Boris sneak out of the studio  
Bendy and Boris go on their first date

 **If you have any idea's for onehots, let me know! pm me or leave them in the review!**


	9. Bet

"okay you two, me and Joey have to go to a conference, stay out of trouble." Henry said. Bendy nodded and waived watching them leave. he turned to Boris.  
"did you get it?" Bendy ask. Boris nodded and held up the movie he'd snatched. "Paranormal Activity? Boris thats not the movie I ask you to get." Bendy said. Boris looked at it.  
"oh darn, I must've grabbed this instead of Toy Soldiers." Boris muttered. "Joey's room will be locked now though." Boris said.  
"well... I guess we can watch that instead." Bendy said. Boris smiled and nodded popping it in as Bendy went for pop corn.  
"it says a scary movie, so is Toy Soldiers! it should be fine. we've survived that haven't we?" Boris ask. Bendy nodded at sat beside him on the couch. they started the movie and sat back to watch it. they enjoyed the movie, laughing at the beginning.  
"this isn't so scary." Bendy snickered. but as the continued to watch they clung to each other. Bendy screamed and buried his face in Boris side while Boris looked just as scared as him. "Boris. I don't wanna watch this." Bendy said. Boris didn't seem to hear him though. Bendy screamed again. "BORIS!" Bendy cried. Boris jerked and looked at him. Bendy was cowaring, cuddling against his side. he was terrified. so terrified he was melting. Boris shut the movie off.  
"this is nothing like Toy Soldiers." Boris said holding his scared friend. when the door to the studio flew open and Henry and Joey walked in. Bendy was up in a flash clinging to his favorite creator.  
"Bendy?" Henry ask surprised.  
"hey! what are you two thieves doing with my movie!?" Joey glared, holding up the case to his movie.  
"w-well we usually borrow a movie from your room when you leave an-and I grabbed the wrong movie..." Boris said. "bu-but we tried watching it anyway." Boris added looking guiltily at Bendy. Bendy whimpered.  
"stop being a baby Bendy. it's just a stupid special effects movie." Joey said rolling his eye's.  
"he's got the mentality of a child Joey. just because it's special effects, doesn't mean it doesn't scare him." Henry glared picking Bendy up. Boris ears drooped.  
"it was my idea to watch the movie even though I grabbed the wrong one. Bendy I'm sorry. really I am." Boris said. Bendy whined clinging to Henry.  
"geez Boris, how much of that movie did you watch?" Henry ask.  
"enough that he may have ruined the couch when he started melting." Boris said softly. Henry sighed softly and held Bendy tightly.  
"alright well I guess Bendy is staying with me to night. you should get to bed." Henry told Boris. Boris nodded hesitantly and headed to bed, but not without casting a final glance towards his smaller friend.  
"he wouldn't be such a scaredy cat if you stopped treating him like a baby!" Joey glared as Henry walked off. Henry simply ignored him. he layd down with Bendy, who clung to him. Henry lay'd awake for a while just to make sure Bendy didn't have a nightmare, but did eventually fall asleep. after a bit, Bendy opened one of his eye's and rolled out of Henrys bed quietly, grabbing something off Henry's desk with a smile. he headed out towards Boris room where Joey and Boris waited. Bendy laughed giving Joey a grin as he held up Henrys lucky tie.  
"see I told you I could pull it off." Bendy smirked. Boris rolled his eye's.  
"fine fine. I'll leave you alone for a month." Joey muttered.  
"tell me again what this bet was." Boris said.  
"Joey needed a tie, but didn't want to tell Henry. he bet that I couldn't get Henry to let me sleep in his room so I could get him a tie." Bendy replied. he waived walking out of the room. "by I'm gonna go back before he wakes up and finds me gone." Bendy added leaving the room.


	10. Trick-or-Treating

"Henry?" Bendy ask. Henry looked at him.  
"yeah?" Henry ask.  
"why are we dressing up?" Bendy ask.  
"for Halloween!" Henry replied.  
"but why?" Bendy ask.  
"for candy." Joey replied.  
"candy!" Bendy cheered.  
"alright. alright. sit still. you're gonna make me mess up your make up." Henry chuckled. Bendy paused.  
"what is he supposed to be?" Boris ask curiously.  
"a kitty cat!" Bendy replied. "what are you?" Bendy ask curiously.  
"I'm not sure." Boris said, looking himself over.  
"you're Goofy." Joe replied.  
"he sure is!" Bendy laughed.  
"no he really is Goofy. Goofy is a cartoon character. like you guys." Henry explained. Bendy nodded slightly. "alright there." Henry said stepping back. Bendy blinked and looked over at Boris.  
"is it bad that he's adorable like that?" Boris ask. Bendy grinned.  
"nope! I'm supposed to be adorable. duh." Bendy smirked smugly. he turned back to Henry. "what are you Henry?" Bendy ask.  
"well, I'm a Vampire and Joey is..." Henry trailed looking at him.  
"nothing. I'm not going trick or treating with you losers." Joey huffed. Bendy turned and gave him a loud angry growl.  
"YOU'RE GOING TRICK-OR-TREATING WITH US AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT!" Bendy roared. Joey flinched back and nodded, going to get a costume on. Henry and Boris chuckled, sometimes Joey forgot just who he was messing with.  
"you guys look great." Henry smiled. "oh hey one last touch Bendy." Henry said. he drew some lines on Bendys face.  
"what are those?" Bendy ask.  
"whiskers." Henry replied. Bendy looked himself over. he had a furry suit thing on, his feet were covered with furry cat like feet, his hands had mittens that looked like cat paws, and his tail and ears had been covered with cat like appendages. this really was the best costume for him, even if he didn't like all the make up Henry had put on him. Joey came back after a minute.  
"what are you?" Bendy ask.  
"the Joker." Joey replied. Bendy scrunched his face up.  
"you look stupid. lets go!" Bendy shouted, grabbing Henrys hand and pulling him towards the exit. Henry laughed and followed him, Boris following them both with a smile.  
"wait, what if people start looking at us? what if they realize we're ink? what if we melt?" Boris ask.  
"it's alright Boris it's too dark for that okay?" Henry replied. Boris nodded slightly and followed them. Bendy looked at Boris and noticed he was still worried.  
"hey Boris, bet I can get more candy then you can." Bendy teased. Boris smirked at him.  
"in your dreams demon cat." Boris replied. Henry laughed as they took off. he turned back to Joey.  
"why do you insist we treat them like children?" Joey ask.  
"because they technically are children. they're made to entertain kids and to do that, they have to think like kids, Boris just happens to act a little older then Bendy does." Henry shrugged. Joey rolled his eye's.  
"you know Bendy's going to tired himself out and someone's going to have to carry him home and it won't be me." Joey glared. Henry shrugged.  
"so I carry him home, least we won't have to fight him to go to bed tonight." Henry smirked. he looked ahead and frowned seeing Bendy on the ground, rubbing his head and Boris no where in sight. he walked over to Bendy quickly. "Bendy what happened?" Henry ask kneeling beside him.  
"four big mean people jumped out of the bushes and shoved me, Boris went after them." Bendy muttered softly.  
"where'd all your candy go?" Joey ask.  
"they took it, but I don't care, what if they hurt Boris?" Bendy ask. Henry put him on his feet.  
"Boris will be fine, lets look for him." Henry said. "Boris!" Henry called. Bendy stayed close to Henry and Joey, still rubbing his head.  
"Boris come back!" Joey shouted. the search only took a few minutes, but Boris returned to them with a grin on his face and tossed Bendy his candy back.  
"here. kids should learn to pick on someone their own sizes." Boris snickered. Bendy cheered at Boris victory.  
"don't run off like that Boris. you could've been hurt." Henry chided.  
"for once I agree with him. all the crazies come out on Halloween. don't take off like that." Joey said.  
"I couldn't just let them shove Bendy like that. besides did you see all the kids they knocked over and took candy from. if I didn't stop them they would've kept going and probably hurt somebody." Boris replied. they nodded in agreement, though they didn't completely agree with Boris.  
"well, whats done is done. lets keep going." Henry said. they nodded and kept going with the trick or treating.  
*about two hours later*  
they returned to the studio, Bendy asleep being carried by Henry. Boris and Joey began taking off their costumes while Henry put Bendy to bed. he came back to join Joey and Boris in the main room.  
"you know, I don't think I've ever seen Bendy so worried or scared about something before, but he was afraid those guys were going to hurt you earlier." Henry said. Boris waived it off.  
"nah, he knows no one is a match for me when they mess with him." Boris smiled. he stretched and waived at them, heading to bed. once he was gone Joey turned to Henry.  
"sweet, we get first dibs on candy." Joey grinned. Henry nodded in agreement and took a chocolate bar from Bendys bag. "we'll have to take them again next year, just for the candy." Joey smirked.  
"remember to leave some for them. they did all the hard work." Henry chuckled.


	11. She's Alice Angel

"hey boys come here!" Henry shouted. Bendy and Boris looked at each other then shrugged heading towards Henry's voice. it had been eleven months since they'd made Boris and the two were currently hiding their relationship from Joey and Henry in fear.  
"what do you think it is this time?" Boris ask curiously. Bendy shrugged slightly.  
"but I swear, if it's another stupid tutu for another stupid episode I'm going to drowned them both in ink." Bendy said crossing his arms over his chest. Boris snickered quietly.  
"oh c'mon you like those things and you look adorable in them." Boris replied. Bendy's cheeks lit up dark gray as he glared at Boris, who laughed.  
"I maybe small, and quiet adorable, but I'm strong and not afraid to hurt you." Bendy said. it was true and Boris knew it. Bendy was quite strong for is size. he'd tackled Joey the other day when he'd made fun of him for having to wear a tutu and Joey was twice his size. Boris also knew when Bendy got excited he sometimes forgot how strong he was and would tackle him or Henry. he never meant to of course. Boris chuckled at Bendy as he pouted. he scooped up the smaller and put him on his shoulder, which had pretty much become Bendys rightful place since Boris first put him on his shoulder. Bendy grinned as Boris carried him into the room.  
"whats up Henry?" Boris ask. Henry looked over at them.  
"we have someone else for you guys to meet." Henry said.  
"someone else? but I you need is me and Boris." Bendy said.  
"well she was kind of an accident like you Bendy." Henry replied. Bendy tilted his head curiously. "Bendy, Boris this is Alice Angel." Henry said. Alice stepped out from behind Joey. she was as tall as a normal human. she waived at the boys.  
"hi!" Alice smiled. Bendy and Boris waived.  
"hi! I'm Bendy the dancing devil! and thats Boris." Bendy said pointing to Boris.  
"Boris the Wolf." Boris waived.  
"what are we supposed to do with her?" Bendy ask.  
"take her around and show her the place, like you did with Boris." Henry replied.  
"where's she gonna sleep, she's not staying in our room." Bendy said.  
"Joey and I will work on that while you two are showing her around." Henry told him. Bendy nodded slightly.  
"well, come on, lets show you around." Boris said. he shifted Bendy on his shoulder slightly, then turned heading out of the room. Bendy waived to Henry as they left. they gave her a quick tore of the place.  
"Boris I'm tired." Bendy whined. Boris smiled and took Bendy off his shoulder.  
"I could use a nap too." Boris said. Bendy cheered tiredly, then looked at Alice.  
"since you don't have a proper room yet, you can come to our room and use my bed, but don't get used to it." Bendy said. Alice nodded quietly and followed them.  
"don't mind Bendy. he gets grumpy when he needs a nap." Boris chuckled. Bendy pouted at him with a glare. Alice laughed softly behind her hand.  
"so if Bendy was an accident to, were you?" Alice ask curiously.  
"nah, they made me for Bendy to have a friend." Boris replied. Bendy hugged his leg.  
"and he's my friend, not yours." Bendy glared. Alice laughed again.  
"he's very grumpy, not as friendly as he was on the tour." Alice giggled. Boris nodded as he opened their bedroom door.  
"he's also messy. so pardon the disaster area. you can go sleep over there on his bed." Boris said. Alice nodded and walked over to Bendys but, but Bendy shoved her out of the way, grabbing his plush Bendy toy.  
"mine." Bendy said, heading back over to Boris' bed. Alice watched him go. Boris shook his head and grabbed Bendy laying down with him. Alice guessed they must have napped together a lot, since Bendys bed looked as though it hadn't been used in weeks. she shrugged and layd on his bed to take a nap. she was going to like it here.  
"if you need anything, just let me know. you got lucky you know? on my tour, we fell asleep in the kitchen." Boris chuckled. Alice laughed softly and curled up to nap. yes she was going to love it here.


	12. We thought

Bendy was completely unsure what was going on. one minute he'd simply been playing hide'n'seek with Boris and hiding in the cabinets in Henrys office and the next minute he was covering his mouth in horror. Joey had suddenly come in swinging a large metal pipe at Henry and shouting about something. Henry, having known Bendy was hiding, made sure to keep Joey away from Bendy's hiding spot. Bendy was quick to slip out and ran for help.  
"Boris!" Bendy cried. "Boris!" Bendy cried, smacking into him. Boris caught them both quickly before they fell over.  
"Bendy did you forget how to play-" Boris started, but cut himself off seeing the inky black tears running down his friends face. "Bendy whats wrong?" Boris ask confused.  
"Joeys beating up Henry." Bendy said. Boris was shocked.  
"where?" Boris ask.  
"H-Henry's office." Bendy replied. Boris scooped him up quickly running with him towards Henry's office as quick as he could.  
"he was my creation and you took him from me! took him and gave him to that little brat!" Joey screamed. Boris put Bendy down gently.  
"Joey! put the pipe down!" Boris growled. Joey turned to him, spattered with Henry's blood and Boris realized it wasn't Joey, but Sammy and he sounded a lot like Joey. that was probably why Bendy had confused them.  
"you were mine! you were my idea! you were supposed to die! but no! they gave you to him!" Sammy shouted pointing at Bendy. Bendy coward Boris before seeing Henry groan and turned his head in his unconscious state.  
"Henry!" Bendy shouted running over to him. Sammy roared in anger and swung the pipe hard at Bendy, hitting him in the stomach, and sending him flying backwards into a wall roughly. he slid down, dark black ink pouring from his mouth at an alarming rate.  
"Bendy!" Boris cried. Bendy whimpered softly in response but made no attempt to get up. Boris turned back to Sammy and dove at him, he was pissed now. he slammed Sammy against the wall, wrenching the pipe from his hands and holding it warningly above him. "did you do this to Joey too?!" Boris ask. Sammy simply gave him a crazed laugh.  
"you were my sacrifice!" Sammy laughed. "but now they are." Sammy gave an evil grin. "they deserved it! all three of them!" Sammy added. Boris couldn't stop himself from swinging the pipe at Sammy, even if he'd wanted to he couldn't have. Joey stumbled into the doorway, looking not much better then Henry. he shook his head quickly.  
"Henry!" Joey shouted.  
"don't come over here!" Boris warned him. Joey decided this was one warning he would heed, but was confused as to why Boris was this angry. sure he got angry when someone hurt his friends, but this was a new level of angry. then Joey noticed Bendy, thats why Boris was so angry, two of his friends were hurt.  
"shit, Bendy!" Joey shouted running over to the little ink demon. sure Bendy got on his nerves, but the little guy didn't deserve getting beat with a pipe. he heard the sound of Boris dropping the pipe, but didn't want to turn and look at the mess he'd made just yet.  
"Joey are you alright?" Boris ask sounding tired. that would really explain why he was so angry, Boris knew Sammy had attacked everyone.  
"I'm fine. he just knocked me in the head a few times." Joey replied. Boris nodded, despite the fact Joey couldn't see it.  
"here go to Henry you know more about human health then I do." Boris said. Joey nodded hesitantly and ran over to Henry while Boris went and knelt beside Bendy. "Bendy?" Boris ask softly, looking him over. Bendy made a soft whining sound and opened his eye's to look at Boris. "Bendy are you alright? what hurts?" Boris ask.  
"n-no. I-I'm oka-okay." Bendy managed. Boris didn't believe him, scooping him up gently. Bendy whimpered softly, holding his stomach. he carried Bendy over to Henry and Joey, where Joey appeared to be calling for an ambulance. despite how bad it hurt, Bendy jumped from Boris' arms to the floor and ran over to Henry. "Henry!" Bendy cried hugging his side.  
"he's going to be alright Bendy, he's just unconscious." Joey replied.  
"what was all this about?" Boris ask. Joey sighed.  
"we didn't realize that was why he made the plans for you. we thought he was trying to help us make Bendy a friend, but he's a little crazy, thats why Henry tries to keep him away from Bendy. he used to worship Bendy to a point he became obsessive. we had to lock him away from Bendy for a while. then he made plans for you and we thought he was trying to make Bendy a friend, to make it up to him, but he really wanted to use you for a sacrifice to the quote 'ink gods' unquote. when he found out we weren't giving you to him, he snapped." Joey said. "come here Bendy." Joey said. Bendy looked at him then clung to Henry. "come here." Joey said again. Bendy whined.  
"no." Bendy muttered. Joey sighed and grabbed his foot pulling Bendy towards him. "let me go!" Bendy cried.  
"no I need to make sure you're not seriously hurt." Joey said.  
"Bendy just let him do a quick check before they get taken away in an ambulance." Boris said. Bendy nodded hesitantly. after a minute Joey nodded.  
"I'm not Henry I can't tell you for certain, but I don't feel anything broken. just be careful until Henry comes back and can check you over better. Boris you two need to get out of here." Joey said. Boris nodded gently picked up Bendy. he took off with Bendy quickly.


	13. Boris belongs to Bendy

Alice was getting suspicious of Bendy and Boris. she wanted to spend time with Boris, harboring a secret crush on him, but he refused to do anything without Bendy. Bendy was acting weird as well. when he was around Boris he was bubbly and giggly, but with Alice he was rude. he knew about her crush, but Bendy admitted he shouldn't have been so rude with her Boris was his, he had nothing to worry about. Alice sat on the couch beside Boris, who was watching tv with Bendy passed out in his lap.  
"why does he always go to sleep on you?" Alice ask.  
"he doesn't always do it, just when Henry is busy." Boris shrugged.  
"but why?" Alice ask.  
"well, technically he's sixteen thats how long ago he was made, but we're made to be cartoons, so he's got the mentality of a six year old. plus, he was an accident, they didn't really plan on him happening so they didn't realize he'd be so childish." Boris replied. "in other words, Henry is like his father. Joey is his uncle. I'm just, his." Boris chuckled.  
"and you how old are you?" Alice ask.  
"well, technically, they made me two years ago." Boris replied. "but they intended on making me so my mentality is around that of a ten year old or so." Boris added.  
"so your bigger, smarter, and taller, yet he's older." Alice ask curiously.  
"depends on which way you look at it. not like it matters. they treat us that same way anyway." Boris added with a smile.  
"and hows that?" Alice ask.  
"like we're they're kids." Boris replied. Alice nodded slightly. Bendy yawned softly, stretching. Boris chuckled and patted his head. "Bendy go see Henry. he had something to show you." Boris said. Bendy nodded and got up running off.  
"so, why do you let him sleep on you?" Alice ask. Boris rolled his eye's.  
"he's adorable, he's my best friend, he likes to cuddle when he sleeps. why does it matter to you?" Boris ask.  
"b-because it bothers me." Alice replied. Boris looked at her.  
"bothers you?" Boris ask.  
"I like you." Alice said. Boris got up quickly.  
"nope. not happening." Boris replied walking off.  
"wait Boris!" Alice said following him.  
"no Alice. stay away from me." Boris replied.  
"bu-but-" Alice started. Boris closed his and Bendys bedroom door. Alice stared at the door then walked away. "Henry?" Alice ask walking into the room. Bendy looked up from where he was sitting on Henry's desk. he stared blankly at her.  
"oh hi Alice." Henry smiled. "okay Bendy here." Henry said handing him his plush Bendy toy back.  
"you fixed it!" Bendy grinned hugging the toy. Henry chuckled at him and put him down.  
"go play." Henry smiled.  
"Boris! Boris look! Henry put it's arms back on!" Bendy shouted as he ran through the studio.  
"whats up Alice?" Henry ask.  
"whats wrong with Boris?" Alice ask. Henry raised an eye brow.  
"huh?" Henry ask.  
"whats wrong with Boris? I'm beautiful am I not?" Alice ask.  
"yeah you are. whats this about Alice." Henry ask, sitting his chair.  
"I told Boris I liked him and he told me to go away." Alice said. Henry chuckled softly and motioned for her to sit down. he closed his office door.  
"nothings wrong with Boris, but there's something you don't know about." Henry chuckled. Alice looked at him curiously. "when Bendy says Boris is his. he means it. Boris is his." Henry said. Alice looked at him confused. "okay lets try this another way, when we made Boris for Bendy, we made him to be a little too much like Bendy. the two admitted their love for one another sometime last year." Henry clarified. "Joey's not a big fan of it, so they don't do all the PDA when they're outside their room." Henry added. Alice stared at him in disbelief.  
*with Boris*  
Bendy ran in, holding up his plush toy.  
"Boris! Boris! look! Henry fixed it!" Bendy grinned happily. Boris looked up from his book and chuckled.  
"see, I told you he'd fix it." Boris replied looking back to his book. Bendy glared at him.  
"next time don't try to take it from me." Bendy said. Boris rolled his eyes at him. Bendy hugged his toy and walked over to Boris bed. he stood there a moment before Boris looked over.  
"can I help you?" Boris teased. Bendy pouted at him.  
"Boris you know I can't get up there." Bendy pouted. Boris bed was made for Boris, not Bendy, so it was taller then Bendy. Boris laughed reached down, wrapping an arm around Bendy and pulling him up. Bendy cheered at his victory and climbed over Boris to lay beside him. "how dare you continue the book with out me." Bendy pouted. Boris chuckled softly.  
"you always fall asleep while we're reading anyway." Boris replied.  
"so?" Bendy ask. Boris kissed his head and Bendy hugged his side, cuddling up to him. there was a knock on their door.  
"Boris?" Alice called.  
"go away Alice, I'm reading." Boris replied.  
"we're reading!" Bendy corrected. Boris rolled his eye's.  
"go away Alice, we're reading." Boris said. Bendy grinned at him, clearly pleased with himself.  
"Boris I want talk to you." Alice said.  
"then talk." Boris replied.  
"just you. in private." Alice said. Bendy sat up.  
"look Alice, Boris is mine. be gone with you. he loves me." Bendy said. Boris looked shocked at him.  
"you knew?" Boris ask.  
"duh, you didn't?" Bendy ask. Boris shook his head.  
"she told me earlier. how long have you known?" Boris ask curiously.  
"I've always known. duh, thats why I'm a jerk to her." Bendy replied. Boris laughed and hugged him. "Boris is mine. mine only. go away." Bendy said.


	14. Alice learns her lesson

"Henry!" Bendy cried running through the studio. Boris watched the black and pink flash run by. Bendy wasn't coming to him, that was unusual. he followed behind the blob as he ran to Henrys office. he cried running in. "Henry!" Bendy cried. Henry turned to him.  
"Bendy? why are you still wearing that tutu? we've been done for hours." Henry said.  
"Alice and Joey glued it on me!" Bendy cried. Henry raised an eye brow.  
"what do you mean?" Henry ask.  
"I took it off and they grabbed me and glued it on me! they didn't let me go until the glue dried and now it won't come off!" Bendy cried. Henry picked him up and put him on his desk, pulling at the tutu. Bendy whined and tried to push his hands away. "ouch! aw! aw! stop that hurts! ouch! Henry stop it!" Bendy shouted, shoving his hands off.  
"Bendy whats wrong?" Boris ask seeing the inky black tears run down his friends face.  
"Boris they glued me in the tutu." Bendy said, clearly upset. Henry sighed.  
"JOEY! ALICE! GET IN HERE!" Henry shouted. the two walked in giggling. "why did you glue the tutu to Bendy?" Henry ask.  
"because it's funny. besides he wants to be a little girl, now he's dressed like one." Alice laughed. Boris shoved her.  
"thats not funny." Boris glared. Alice gave him an evil grin.  
"you're lucky I talked her out of what she really wanted to do." Joey laughed. Bendy buried his face in his knee's crying.  
"thats not funny Alice and Joey you know better." Henry glared. "you two go clean up the ink spill from today then go clean up the basement." Henry said, holding Bendy. they frowned and nodded, going to do as they were told. "Boris see if you can find the glue solvent." Henry said. Boris nodded, running out of the room to do as he was told. Bendy wiped his eye's.  
"why does Alice hate me lately?" Bendy ask. "her pranks are so mean." Bendy sniffled.  
"she's jealous of you. she wants Boris' attention." Henry replied. Bendy whined softly. Boris came back quickly.  
"I found it Henry!" Boris said bringing it over quickly. Henry quickly used it, watching it eat through the glue.  
"alright Bendy, you're free." Henry said. Bendy threw the tutu off quickly and took off out of the room. Boris watched him go.  
"Henry what did Alice mean by 'he wants to be a little girl'?" Boris ask.  
"Alice is homophobic." Henry said.  
"and Joey?" Boris ask.  
"he's just mean." Henry replied. "go to Bendy." Henry said. Boris nodded and headed after Bendy quickly.  
*Bendy and Boris' room*  
Boris walked in.  
"Bendy?" Boris ask. Bendy threw his plushie down.  
"go away Boris." Bendy glared. Boris was shocked.  
"Bendy?" Boris ask. Bendy looked at him tearfully.  
"if Alice wants you, fine. I can't do this Boris. every day the pranks get worse and worse! just go! I'm done! I give up! just leave me alone." Bendy cried. Boris ears drooped and he turned walking out of the room, crushed. Joey and Alice watched him go by.  
"Boris?" Joey ask.  
"Bendy broke it off, because Alice won't stop torturing him. you jealous bitch!" Boris shouted. they were both shocked to hear that come out of Boris mouth.  
"profanity!" Joey gasp. Boris toward of her, rage in his eye's.  
"you couldn't leave him alone, could you!?" Boris shouted. "no you had to keep being so mean to him! you hurt him! you wanted me to love you? I couldn't never love someone as horrible as you!" Boris growled. he stormed off.  
"I just wanted him to notice me." Alice said.  
"he's noticed you alright." Joey muttered.  
*a few days later*  
Bendy had thrown out all his tutu's from the episodes. he'd separated himself from the others, barley coming out of the room and only letting Boris in when it was time to sleep. he didn't eat, he didn't talk, he wasn't the same Bendy as before. he avoided Boris like he was the plague, Boris didn't look much better then he did.  
"Bendy, look, we need to talk to you." Henry said. Bendy looked at him and Joey, but didn't say anything. Henry picked him up and carried him to his office. Joey following behind. Alice was waiting for them in the office. Henry sighed and locked to door, sitting Bendy on his desk. "Bendy, you've lost five pounds. when was the last time you ate?" Henry ask. Bendy didn't say anything, turning to look away from all three of them.  
"Bendy, if this is about the tutu thing, I'm sorry." Joey said. "it was just a little prank you pull them all the time." Joey added.  
"I never purposefully hurt anyone when I pull pranks." Bendy said quietly. "I test all my pranks out on myself or Boris, so no one gets hurt. my pranks are always safe, but Alice's hurt people." Bendy added. "I'm done I give up. she wants Boris she can have him. she wants me gone, fine. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you should just make a new Bendy. destroy me. make a better Bendy. this one's tired of screwing up." Bendy told them. they all sat quietly.  
"my pranks don't hurt anyone." Alice argued.  
"since you've started pulling pranks on me, I've had more injuries then I ever had before you existed! just last month you destroyed my ears, busted my ear drums, cut my tail off, broken three fingers, given me two black eye's, locked me in a closet until Boris finally managed to pry me out, left me in the sun to melt, and nearly killed me twice!" Bendy cried. "I've been patching myself up for weeks! I'm partially deaf! I haven't been able to hear since you busted my ear drums. my tail is tied on with ribbon that's covered in my inky blood! my fingers, I had to have Boris rebreak and bandage. I'm so tired of this! just kill me already and get it over with Alice!" Bendy screamed. he buried his face in his knee's, sobbing. the room was quiet, until Henry hugged Bendy tightly.  
"okay Bendy, you go find Boris. alright? I'll fix you up as soon as Joey and I talk to Alice." Henry said. he carried Bendy over to the door and let him out. Bendy sulked down the hall slowly. he was shocked when he made it half way to his and Boris' room and was suddenly scooped up.  
"Bendy!" Boris shouted hugging him tightly. Bendy looked at him and cuddled to him, hugging him tearfully. "I heard everything. I'm sorry. why didn't you tell me about all her pranks?" Boris ask. Bendy didn't answer, just buried his face in Boris neck.  
"just love me. please?" Bendy ask. Boris nodded and held him tightly.  
"Bendy... I'm sorry. I never meant for it to get this far." Alice said softly. Boris glared at her and carried Bendy away.  
"don't ever talk to either of us." Boris said walking off quickly.


	15. I'll keep you safe

**HUMAN AU! Bendy 16, Boris 18, Alice 17. Henry is Bendys dad.**

Bendy hated water. he was terrified of it. as a child he'd nearly drowned. it had scared him so bad that 9 years later he still was terrified of water. he couldn't take a bath. when he showered , Henry had to stay outside the door want wait for him. Bendy had a small shower and once he'd taken a shower with Boris once and instead of telling the truth, he said he was claustrophobic.  
Bendy watched his friend and boy friend play.  
"come on Bendy! the waters great!" Alice laughed. Bendy shook his head quickly.  
"n-no Im okay." Bendy replied.  
"leave him alone Alice. you know he won't swim while we're here." Boris said. Alice rolled her eye's.  
"wimp." Alice muttered.  
"he's claustrophobic. you know that." Boris glared. that was no excuse. it was a huge ten ft deep pool.  
"whatever." Alice muttered.  
"hey guys, m-my dad made sandwiches." Bendy said.  
"sweet!" Alice cheered getting out. Boris climbed out and pulled on his t-shirt. "but one last thing." Alice giggled. Bendy looked at her yelping as she shoved him into the pool. Bendy flailed in panic.  
"Alice what the hell!?" Boris shouted. he watched the water for Bendy, panic growing when he didn't swim up. "Bendy hold on!" Boris shouted diving in after him. he grabbed Bendy and swam back up. he pulled himself out of the water, then Bendy quickly after. he layd Bendy on the ground. "HENRY!" Boris shouted. Henry looked up and ran out.  
"what happened?" Henry ask kneeling beside him.  
"Alice pushed him in!" Boris replied.  
"he can't swim! what the hell did you do that for?!" Henry glared at her, starting CPR. Boris was shocked, he didn't know Bendy couldn't swim. Bendy jerked up spitting out water with a scream. Boris hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. Bendy clung to him whimpering softly. "get him up to his room and help him change." Henry said. "Alice, don't come back ever. you could've seriously hurt him!" Henry glared. Boris ran Bendy up to his room quickly. Bendy was hyperventilating. Boris quickly helped him change, slipping on a pair of Henrys pants so he could be dry to. he hugged Bendy tightly.  
"Bendy it's alright. why didn't you tell me? what happened? are you afraid of water?" Boris ask softly. Bendy nodded tearfully. "why didn't you tell me? we could've come inside to play games!" Boris said.  
"I nearly drown when I was seven and I-I can't!" Bendy cried. Boris hugged him tightly.  
"you should've told me. is that what the thing in the shower was all about? why didn't you say something?" Boris ask softly.  
"I thought you'd leave me." Bendy cried softly. Boris kissed his head.  
"never. you know that. I love you too much to do that." Boris said.  
"I was scared!" Bendy cried. Boris held him tightly.  
"there's no need to be scared any more. I've got you." Boris soothes gently. Bendy whimpered and clung to him. Henry walked in.  
"Bendy?" Henry ask. "hey are you alright?" Henry ask softly, walking over. Bendy clung to Boris with a sniffle, nodding slowly. Henry tossed Boris a towel, since his hair was still dripping, but Boris used it to dry Bendy's face and hair. Bendy let him do so, then hugged him as Boris dried his own hair.  
"what happened to Alice?" Boris muttered.  
"gone. I told her not to come back to the house or talk to Bendy." Henry said. Boris nodded. "I've got your clothes in the washer. would you stay with him for a while?" Henry ask. Boris nodded at Henry quietly, kissing Bendy's head. Henry turned and walked out of the room. Boris scooped Bendy up gently, laying with him on his bed, holding him tightly. Bendy curled up into a ball and whimpered looking at Boris. Boris pulled him closer.  
"I'm sorry I didn't think she'd push you in." Boris said softly.  
"its my fault I should've told you I couldn't swim. that I was terrified of water." Bendy said, sounding ashamed.  
"its not your fault. it's okay. we should get a shower okay?" Boris ask.  
"n-no!" Bendy whimpering.  
"it's okay. we need to get that chlorine out of your hair. okay?" Boris ask. Bendy shook his head no, clinging to Boris. Boris kissed his forehead holding him tightly. "I want you to take a deep breath okay? and listen to me." Boris said. Bendy nodded hesitantly, doing as he was told.  
"Bo-Boris. I don't want to go into the water." Bendy said, letting out a shaky breath.  
"hey I told you, you're safe with me. it's alright you know I won't let anything happen to you." Boris assured him.  
"promise?" Bendy ask.  
"I always promise Ben." Boris replied. Bendy nodded hesitantly getting up with Boris. Boris held him tightly, walking slowly. he wanted to give Bendy enough time to gather himself. Bendy whimpered seeing the shower. "its alright. come on." Boris said. they stripped down and climbed into the shower. Boris, since he was taller, pushed Bendy behind him, which was hard since the shower was a medium square shaped shower with a glass door. he didn't want to break the glass or hurt Bendy. "stay behind be alright? when you're ready to wash your hair I'll move, but I won't move too far." Boris said. Bendy nodded slightly. Boris turned on the water then turned around to face Bendy. Bendy hugged Boris tightly.  
"Boris I want out." Bendy said. Boris shook his head.  
"chlorine will hurt you if you don't clean it off." Boris replied. "I won't let you get hurt." Boris soothed. Bendy swallowed hard and yelped when water hit him. "sorry. I was trying to wash my hair." Boris said. Bendy coward back. "hey it's alright look. this water will not hurt you." Boris said. after a while, Boris managed to coax Bendy into the water long enough to wash off. once they were done, Boris took him downstairs to watch tv. he wasn't sure where Henry went, but at this moment, he didn't care, Bend was his priority. Bendy was safe, thats all that mattered.


	16. Alice pulls another prank request

Bendy yawned and stretched as he woke up. something felt off. he looked over at Boris and stared.  
"BORIS!" Bendy shouted. Boris jerked up.  
"Bendy whats- why are you wearing a dress? and make up?" Boris ask.  
"why are you wearing girl clothes and make up!?" Bendy shouted. "are these earings?" Bendy ask, feeling his horns. he yelped, they hurt badly. Boris got up quickly and ran over to their shared and threw the doors open.  
"our clothes are gone!" Boris growled. Bendy looked at the mirror.  
" actually look pretty good." Bendy said. Boris glared at him.  
"yeah you're beautiful. Bendy, what happened to our clothes?!" Boris shouted. Bendy shrugged at him and opened the door.  
"Henry will know." Bendy said. Boris nodded and they followed him to Henrys office. "Henry!" Bendy shouted running in. unfortunately Joey, Sammy, and Alice were also in there. they burst into laughter.  
"Boris what the heck? Bendy of course, he dances in tutu's so thats not surprising, but Boris what the heck?" Henry chuckled.  
"someone left us like this and stole all of our clothes." Boris growled. Bendy appeared to be looking over his painted nails.  
"I dunno what you're so angry about." Bendy muttered. Boris glared at Bendy.  
"I am not you. I don't like to prance about in tutu's and hot pink with rainbows on my nails and make up on my face like you do!" Boris growled. "just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to be a princess." Boris added.  
"wait! wait! not a princess yet! I forgot something!" Alice laughed, reaching to put a tiara on Boris' head. Boris grabed her arm.  
"if you even try, I'll snap it in half." Boris growled. Alice nodded quickly dropping the tiara quickly. Boris grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "I. want. my. clothes. now." Boris ordered.  
"fine! fine! I'll go get them!" Alice said.  
"I'm going to follow you." Boris growled. Alice nodded slightly and they headed out to get Boris and Bendy's clothes. Bendy watched them go and turned to look at Henry.  
"awe Bendy aren't you adorable?" Henry chuckled. Bendy smiled, giggling. "go after them okay? get your clothes." Henry said. Bendy nodded and took off after them, tripping on the dress he'd been put in. he fell on his face and got up, rubbing his cheek. he threw the dress off onto the floor, angrily.  
"I'm naked!" Bendy shouted running off. Henry sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. he grabbed the dress and ran after Bendy.  
"Bendy get back here! you need to stop running around naked!" Henry shouted. Bendy laughed as he ran around naked. Boris paused in pulling on his overalls to watch Bendy run by naked. "Bendy!" Henry shouted following behind him. Boris glared at Alice.  
"you could've at least put something on under the dress you know he likes to run around naked!" Boris glared. Alice shrugged at him. Boris quickly dressed himself. "alright now you take the make up off." Boris said. "and do it quickly." Boris growled. she shrugged and quickly cleaned him up. Boris grabbed Bendys clothes and paused. "you know Henry's going to punish you since it's your fault he's running around naked." Boris smirked. the smile on Alice's face fell and she groaned. Boris went after Bendy.  
"he used to run naked before Henry found he looked cute in clothes!" Alice shouted. Boris ignored her as he searched for the little naked demon.  
"Bendy! get back here!" Henry shouted. Boris turned to look behind him. sure enough, the little demon was still running from Henry, laughing all the while. he ran past Boris, Henry following behind. "Bendy! you've been running for ten minutes! stop it!" Henry called. Boris chuckled and ran after them jumping over Henry and tackling Bendy.  
"go get dressed now." Boris ordered him. Bendy saluted, grabbing his clothes and taking off.  
"how do you know he's going to actually get dressed?" Henry ask.  
"its a game. all you have to do, is catch him, give him his clothes, and tell him to put them on. you know he only does this because it makes you so angry, right?" Boris ask, getting up and walking off. Henry stared after him, sighed, and went back to work without a word.


	17. Runaway together

**Human AU. Bendy 16, Boris 18. Henry is Bendy's dad. Joey is Boris' dad.**

Henry and Joey had been friends for years, since Henry had adopted Bendy and moved into the neighbor hood. Bendy had only been a few months old, about 6, but he and two year old Boris had gotten along great. as the two got older, Boris finally came clean and told Bendy about his feelings. Bendy had practically tackled Boris in a hug. that had been about a year ago. now they sat cuddled together on the couch, watching cartoons. they were Bendy's favorite and though Boris had out grown cartoons, he didn't mind watching them with Bendy. their dads sat outside on the porch, drinking a beer and talking quietly.  
"Boris?" Bendy ask.  
"hmm?" Boris ask.  
"lets go up to my room." Bendy said. Boris looked down at him.  
"why?" Boris ask.  
"my tvs bigger. Monsters Inc is on in five minutes and I wanna watch on my screen." Bendy said. Boris chuckled softly, letting him go. he got up with him.  
"alright. lets go." Boris said with a warm smile. Bendy grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. Boris smiled slightly and let Bendy pull him up the stairs.  
"hey Boris?" Bendy ask.  
"yes Bendy?" Boris ask.  
"why do you stare at me like that?" Bendy ask watching him. Boris chuckled, kissing his head.  
"because it's nice to have someone who looks as good as you to stare at." Boris smirked. it had the desired affect, Bendys cheeks flared up bright red and he turned from Boris, muttering under his breath. Boris laughed pulling Bendy close to kiss him. Bendy shoved him off playfully.  
"leave me alone." Bendy pouted. Boris laughed grabbed him, tackling him onto Bendy's bed. "I'm not a football player like you jerk." Bendy glared. Boris chuckled holding him.  
"BORIS GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Joey shouted. both jerked up, heading down the stairs quickly.  
"dad whats wrong?" Boris ask.  
"we're leaving now." Joey glared at Henry. Boris frowned but nodded.  
"alright, Bendy we still on for that movie tomorrow?" Boris ask. Bendy nodded happily.  
"no. you aren't. Bendy I want you to stay away from Boris." Henry said. Bendy turned to Henry shocked.  
"no way Henry! I love Boris." Bendy replied.  
"not anymore." Henry glared shoving Bendy back up the stairs. "get out of my house both of you! and don't come back." Henry glared. Bendy shoved Henry back while Boris fought with his father.  
"no way in hell you drunk asshole. I'm staying with Bendy." Boris glared.  
"get up to your room now!" Henry shouted. Bendy flinched.  
"I can't even say goodbye?" Bendy ask.  
"no. if I have my way, you'll never see him again." Henry growled, shoving Bendy again. Bendy took off up the stairs covering his face. Boris watched him go.  
"you're not my real dad you jerk!" Bendy screamed, slamming his door.  
"get out of my house now." Henry glared.  
"we will." Joey glared back dragging Boris out. Henry locked the door then sighed and headed up to Bendy's room. he pressed an ear to Bendy's door, he could hear Bendy's sobbing. Henry knocked gently. he heard Bendy get up and walk over to the door, hearing a soft click on the other side. he tried the door knob and sighed.  
"Bendy open the door." Henry said.  
"no!" Bendy cried. "I don't think you understand how angry I am at you right now." Bendy added.  
"you'll find someone else." Henry offered.  
"someone else? you're joking right? I love Boris and you were a complete and utter butthead to him!" Bendy shouted.  
*a few days later*  
the more Bendy and Boris tried to see each other, the more their parents got in the way. finally Boris couldn't take it anymore. sneaking out of the house, once Joey passed out drunk, Boris headed to Bendy's house. it was dark, but Boris could see the light on in Bendy's room and the window opened. he picked up a pebble, tossing it into Bendy's room where Bendy lay on his bed, hugging one of Boris' jackets he'd given him. he jerked up at the sound of the pebble on his floor. he looked towards the window as a small paper airplane flew in. _Boris._ it had to be. it did it when Bendy got angry at him, to be quiet. he picked up the airplane and read the note.  
 **look outside.**  
Bendy walked over to the window and looked down.  
"Boris?" Bendy whispered. Boris shushed him.  
"jump down here. grab something warm to wear!" Boris called quietly.  
"why?" Bendy ask.  
"we're getting out of here. c'mon." Boris said. Bendy didn't need any other answers. he pulled on some warm pants, grabbed his cell and charger, wallet, and Boris jacket. he stuffed everything in his pockets and went back to the window. Boris waited. "c'mon jump. you've done this before!" Boris called. Bendy nodded, climbing out on to the small platform outside his window.  
"just catch me this time jerk." Bendy said with a smile. Boris winked at him. Bendy jumped holding his breath. he landed with a plop in Boris' arms. Bendy hugged him tightly, Boris was quick to do the same. "I missed you." Bendy murmured, tears going down his face.  
"I missed you too Bendy." Boris said. he grabbed Bendy's hand and pulled him toward his car, then had to get away from there before Bendy's dad woke up. as they ran a question occurred to Boris. "hey Bendy?" Boris ask.  
"yeah?" Bendy ask.  
"why is it you call him Henry instead of dad?" Boris ask.  
"because he's not my dad. he always told me to call him Henry because he adopted me." Bendy replied. Boris nodded. they climbed into Boris' car and took off. Boris reached over for Bendy's hand, but after a minute when he didn't get it he looked over, Bendy was wiping his face.  
"Bendy? love?" Boris ask.  
"m'sorry. I missed you. a lot." Bendy said softly.  
"I know. it's alright. I missed you too Bendy." Boris said.  
"Henry's gonna be pissed." Bendy muttered.  
"give me your phone." Boris said. Bendy handed it to him. Boris called Henry quickly. "hey you fucking asshole! you've really hurt Bendy, so I'm just letting you know, I took him. I fucking took him!" Boris growled. he tossed the phone out the window and sped off. Bendy rubbed at his eye's sniffling.  
"Boris where are we going?" Bendy sniffled.  
"my cousins a few states away." Boris replied. "we'll stay there until I find us somewhere else to go." Boris said. Bendy nodded slightly, holding onto Boris hand as though it were a life line. "don't worry Bendy, we got this." Boris soothed.


	18. Bendy's Party part 1

This is actually a two (or three) part one-shot because of how long it got.

 **Human AU. Bendy 17, Boris 18, Alice 17, butcher gang (Piper, Fisher, and Striker) all 16. Henry is Bendy's dad.**

Henry opened the door and smiled at Boris.  
"hey Boris. you're early as always, party doesn't start for a while." Henry said.  
"you know I'm here early on Bendys birthday, its tradition." Boris smiled. Henry chuckled and let him in.  
"well for once, you're really early. Bendy's still in bed." Henry said. Boris raised an eye brow.  
"really?" Boris ask. Henry nodded. "I'll fix that." Boris smirked heading up stairs. Henry watched him go. Boris snuck up the stairs and down the hall towards Bendys room. he quietly opened the door and looking in at his boyfriend. Bendy was curled up on his side around an old teddy bear of his, sleeping. Boris smiled and for a moment, thought about simply laying with him, but shook his head. he was up here to wake Bendy up and thats what he was going to do. he ran over and jumped on the bed. "HEY BENDY!" Boris shouted. Bendy screamed and jerked up, glaring at Boris, who was laughing.  
"Boris! what the heck!?" Bendy glared. Boris chuckled softly and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.  
"happy birthday." Boris smiled. Bendy rubbed his eye's and glared at him.  
"my birthday and you couldn't let me sleep in?" Bendy hissed. Boris shook his head.  
"nope." Boris smiled.  
"why not?" Bendy glared. Boris smiled at him, holding a small box out to him.  
"because I got you something." Boris said. Bendy looked at the box.  
"whats this?" Bendy ask. Boris shrugged at him with a smile.  
"open it and find out." Boris replied. Bendy looked at the box.  
"bu-but isn't it rude to open something before everyone gets here?" Bendy ask.  
"nah." Boris replied. Bendy nodded and opened the box hesitantly. inside sat a beautiful silver necklace with a medium sized pendant, shaped like a devils pitchfork. engraved in the side was My Dancing Devil. that was Boris' nickname for him. Bendy stared at it a moment.  
"Boris?" Bendy ask softly. Boris took it out of the box and put it onto Bendy, smiling.  
"looks good on you with those brown eyes." Boris smiled, raising an eye brow at him. Bendy hugged him tightly.  
"thanks Boris its beautiful." Bendy murmured. Boris hugged back.  
"I know, but nothing looks as good as you so I did the best I could." Boris smiled.  
"shut the heck up." Bendy laughed rolling his eye's. Boris smiled at him.  
"if you two are done doing whatever, waffles are done!" Henry shouted.  
"lets go." Bendy laughed. Boris nodded following.  
"hey Bendy, I've always been afraid to ask this, but why were you up for adoption?" Boris ask.  
"I never was." Bendy replied.  
"huh?" Boris ask.  
"my parents were famous criminals. Henry never told me who they were. didn't want to put that on me, but they didn't want me to have to suffer, so they left me with Henry, their friend. he adopted me as soon as it was he was able to." Bendy replied. "I was only 3 or 4 months old." Bendy added. Boris nodded.  
"I remember you were like six months old or something when you guys moved in." Boris said. Bendy nodded and sat the table.  
"happy birthday Bendy!" Henry smiled.  
"thanks Henry!" Bendy smiled.  
"hey Henry, when did you tell Bendy he was adopted?" Boris ask.  
"he's known since he was one or two. didn't want to hide it from him." Henry shrugged.  
"what with the questions Boris?" Bendy ask curiously. Boris shrugged a shoulder.  
"oh I just found some adoption paper work and ask my dad about it. I have a twin sister somewhere out there he put up for adoption." Boris shrugged. "so I was just curious." Boris added. they nodded.  
"a twin?" Bendy ask. "why put one of you up for adoption?" Bendy ask. Boris shrugged. it got quiet while Bendy adn Henry ate. Boris walked around, setting stuff up for the party. "hey Henry, when did you adopt me?" Bendy ask.  
"well I started the paperwork when you were about four months old and it was finally approved when you were two." Henry replied. "you had someone taking care of you so your case wasn't priority." Henry added. Bendy nodded and ate his waffles. once he was finished he helped Henry clean up.  
"Henry, why does it have to be a pool party?" Bendy ask.  
"it's not. invites said swim suits were optional. most the party is inside." Henry replied. Bendy nodded.  
"you're not swimming are you?" Bendy ask looking Boris over.  
"Bendy! thats not fair to Boris." Henry chided. Boris shook his head.  
"nah, it's good Henry. you know me Bendy, I'm all yours all day. wouldn't dream of getting in the water today." Boris smiled. Bendy nodded happily and hugs his side happily. Boris ruffled Bendy's hair gently.  
"hey! what the heck Boris?!" Bendy laughed shoving his hand off.  
"you had bed head anyway." Boris shrugged with a grin. Bendy glared at him and headed upstairs quickly. Boris laughed and followed him quickly. he followed Bendy to his room and watched him strip out of his PJs. "lookin' good Bendy." Boris smirked as he stood there in his boxers looking for clothes. Bendy jerked up and spun around, his cheeks bright red.  
"Boris what are you doing in here?!" Bendy shouted.  
"why are you so embarrassed? I've seen you naked serveral times, why does me seeing you in your boxers, bother you?" Boris chuckled.  
"because I didn't realize you were there!" Bendy blushed darkly. Boris chuckled softly and kissed his nose.  
"hurry up and get dressed people will be here soon." Boris said.  
"I can't find my shirt. my favorite shirt." Bendy pouted.  
"which one is your favorite?" Boris ask.  
"the one from that concert we went to." Bendy said. Boris nodded and helped him look for it.  
"here Bendy." Boris said, tossing it to him. Bendy caught it excitedly and put it on, pulling some jeans on as well. Boris kissed his head and smiled.  
"Bendy! Alice is here!" Henry shouted. Bendy crossed his arms over his chest.  
"you mean you invited her after she tried to drown me!?" Bendy shouted.  
"she just showed up! I didn't invite her!" Henry shouted back. Boris and Bendy walked down the stairs.  
"what do you want Alice?" Bendy ask.  
"Im sorry." Alice said.  
"why don't you just leave." Boris ask.  
"I wanted to be here for his birthday." Alice replied.  
"Piper! Fisher! Striker! welcome!" Henry greated.  
"great he invited those boso's." Bendy sighed. "Boris is technically the only person I need here for this." Bendy muttered.


	19. Bendy's Party part 2

Final Part

"Bendy? where'd that necklace come from?" Henry ask walking over.  
"Boris got it for me!" Bendy smiled, hugging Boris' side. Henry looked it over.  
"it's pretty." Henry smiled and headed back into the other room.  
"hey Henry! did you remember a cake this year?" Bendy teased.  
"Joey's making it." Henry said.  
"yuck! my dad can't cook." Boris said.  
"thats fine, me and you can go get cupcakes after the party right?" Bendy ask him. Boris nodded.  
"of course love." Boris smiled, ruffling his hair gently. Bendy laughed shoving his hands off.  
"Joey just called. no he sneezed in the cake, so no cake." Henry said.  
"yuck!" Bendy said.  
"really no cake?" Piper ask.  
"lame." Striker said.  
"there's a pool in the backyard." Bendy offered. the three brothers shrugged and headed out to the pool. Bendy sighed.  
"I won't let anyone push or shove you in." Boris promised. Bendy nodded and they moved the party outside.  
"I've got ice cream though." Henry smiled. Boris and Bendy sat in the shade away from the pool.  
"you can go play in the pool too." Bendy offered.  
"I'd rather stay over here and keep you safe." Boris replied. Bendy smiled and layd back with him.  
"hey Bendy! come on in!" Fisher called.  
"no I'm good." Bendy replied. Fisher and Striker jumped out and ran over, grabbing onto Bendy. "n-no really guys! I-I'm good!" Bendy said as they pulled him towards the pool. "I don't wanna go!" Bendy shouted. Boris grabbed the two.  
"he said, he doesn't want to go, now let go of him." Boris said.  
"no way! he's sweating. he needs a dip in the pool." Fisher replied. Boris bent face to face with Fisher and growled lowly, showing his canine like teeth.  
"I said let go." Boris growled. Fisher gave a nervous laugh and let go heading back to the pool.  
"oh come on! you're scared of him?" Striker huffed. Boris grabbed him and tossed him into the pool, wrapping an arm around Bendy's shoulders and leading him back to the chair. Henry brought the ice cream out.  
"Bendy do you need some water or something?" Henry ask. Bendy hugged Boris side.  
"the Butcher boys tried to pull him in. he's fine." Boris replied. Henry nodded at them and brought both some ice cream.  
"here eat this and cool off. it's really hot out here." Henry smiled. Bendy and Boris nodded. "hey kids ice cream!" Henry shouted. once everyone had ice cream, they all sat to eat it.  
"wait, we didn't sing happy birthday." Alice said.  
"Bendy hates that song." Boris snickered.  
"it's so stupid." Bendy muttered. Henry chuckled while the other party guests shrugged. once all the ice cream was done, they brought out the presents. the Butcher gang and brought him pool toys, Bendy smiled and thanked them, though he'd never use them. Alice simply tossed him a pack of gum. Bendy shrugged and handed it to Boris, Boris liked gum. Alice shrugged back. Henry tossed him a box and Bendy raised an eye brow but opened the box. he grinned at him. it was a new drawing book. "how'd you know I needed another book?" Bendy ask.  
"I may have said something." Boris muttered. Bendy reached over and smacked him in the chest playfully.  
"big mouth." Bendy laughed. "thanks." Bendy smiled. he leaned back against Boris and yelpped when something poked him. Boris laughed and handed him another box.  
"here." Boris said.  
"what is this?" Bendy ask.  
"another present." Boris smirked.  
"but you already got me a necklace." Bendy said, playing with said necklace.  
"I know. but I got you something else." Boris smiled. Bendy rolled his eye's and opened the box smiling.  
"I freaking hate you." Bendy muttered.  
"I'm confused." Henry said.  
"I told you not to." Bendy muttered.  
"I wanted to." Boris grinned.  
"what?" Henry ask.  
"two round trip tickets to LA for PAX." Bendy said. Boris grinned. "I'm not even hugging you." Bendy muttered. Boris laughed.  
"you better get packed Bendy. we leave tonight." Boris said. Bendy looked at Henry.  
"go." Henry chuckled. Bendy flew up into the house and up the stairs as fast as he could. this was the best birthday ever!


	20. Sleep Over

**Human AU. Bendy 17, Boris 18. Henry is Bendy's dad.**

Henry was out of town for a business meeting. he'd let Boris come over, knowing he'd be gone a few days and didn't want Bendy to be alone for that long.  
"Bendy! Boris is here!" Henry called. Bendy laughed sliding down the stair rail.  
"thanks Henry!" Bendy replied opening the door. "hi Boris!" Bendy grinned. Boris chuckled at him, ruffling his hair.  
"hey Bendy." Boris said. Bendy let him in, closing the door behind him.  
"just in time. I'm leaving in a few minutes." Henry smiled.  
"but it's almost midnight." Boris said confused.  
"Henry hates driving in the day so he got a night flight." Bendy explained. Henry nodded, ruffling Bendy's hair as he took off out of the house. "why is everyone obsessed with my hair?" Bendy muttered.  
"because it's adorable." Boris replied. Bendy rolled his eye's grabbing Boris' bag.  
"go get us some drinks and snacks. I'll get my tv set up." Bendy said. Boris nodded. Bendy headed up stairs quickly. he did a quick room clean then put Boris' bag on his desk. he headed over to his tv setting up to watch some movies with Boris, though he knew they wouldn't get very far in the movies.  
"hey Bendy, did you ever find my collar?" Boris ask, walking in.  
"yeah. you wouldn't believe where it landed." Bendy laughed spinning it around his finger. "you never told me why you where this thing." Bendy added.  
"it was my moms. she wore it as a choker and now I do." Boris added. Bendy nodded and tossed it to him. "hey where'd you find it anyway?" Boris ask.  
"well apparently, when you threw it off, you threw it right into the hallway, under the door to Henry's room." Bendy smirked. Boris' cheeks glowed bright red. "he ask me how it got there and I couldn't exactly tell him what we were doing." Bendy chuckled. Boris' cheeks lit up more.  
"well what _did_ you tell him?" Boris ask.  
"you took it off when we went for a shower and got in to a chase after the shower and you lost it." Bendy replied. "I don't think he bought it but he didn't say anything." Bendy added.  
"he's pretty easy going on what we do so..." Boris trailed. Bendy nodded laying on the bed. Boris layd beside him. "there's not going to be much movie watching is there?" Boris ask curiously.  
"maybe. maybe not. depends what we can find." Bendy replied. Boris pulled him to his side smiling.  
*a few hours later*  
they'd found an interesting movie to watch, then cuddled up together. now Bendy lay on Boris while they slept, hugging him tightly as he slept. Boris held him in his sleep as well. until there was a loud crash. Bendy and Boris both jerked away. Bendy lifted his head to look at Boris, who shrugged and looked towards the bedroom door. he pushed Bendy off him gently and got up. Bendy got up with him. Boris reached for his shirt, pulling it on quickly. Bendy held onto his arm tightly, hiding behind him. Boris looked at him and gave him a small smile.  
"it's alright Bendy. I'm sure it's nothing." Boris assured him softly. Bendy nodded slightly, but handed him his old baseball bat anyway. Boris took it and held it in one hand, taking Bendy's hand in his other. he followed the older man downstairs. "hello?" Boris called looking around.  
"Boris?" Joey ask. Boris turned around quickly.  
"dad!?" Boris ask. Bendy poked out from around Boris.  
"Joey? what are you doing here?" Bendy ask.  
"I uh..." Joey trailed. Boris looked his dad over.  
"get out." Boris muttered. Joey left quickly. Bendy and Boris made sure to lock up the whole house, then headed back upstairs. "you know he was here to be a pervert and listen to us have sex right?" Boris ask. Bendy nodded.  
"yeah I know." Bendy replied. Boris layd back down pulling Bendy to his side. Bendy cuddled to his side with a yawn. "your dads a creep." Bendy muttered. Boris chuckled and kissed his head.  
"yeah." Boris said. "get some rest Bendy." Boris smiled. Bendy cuddled up under his chin and went back to sleep. Boris fell asleep not long after.  
*next morning*  
"Bendy! I'm home!" Henry shouted, scaring the two awake.  
"I thought it was a three day trip?" Boris muttered.  
"me too." Bendy muttered. "stay here. I'll be back." Bendy added. he headed downstairs to talk to Henry, then came back up after a few. "flu out break. as soon as his plane arrived they sent him home, but you're welcome to stay the other two days." Bendy said laying beside him. Boris pulled him close with a smirk.  
"I planned to." Boris smiled. Bendy grinned and cuddled up to him to sleep.


	21. Trust

**Human AU. Bendy 17, Boris 18. Henry is Bendy's dad. Joey is Boris' dad.**

"he-hey Henry?" Bendy ask softly, poking his head into Henry's room. Henry turned to look at him.  
"Bendy? you alright?" Henry ask. Bendy looked hesitant.  
"yeah. never mind. good night." Bendy said shaking his head. he closed the door quickly and hid in his room. Henry stared after his adopt son worriedly. he got up and followed after Bendy. he knocked on the door.  
"Bendy?" Henry ask. he heard shuffling. "Bendy whats wrong? did you want to get a shower?" Henry ask.  
"no it's alright Henry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." Bendy muttered.  
"Bendy you know you didn't bother me. whats wrong?" Henry ask.  
"nothing." Bendy sighed.  
"Bendy, open the door." Henry said. Bendy sighed and opened the door. "now talk to me. whats bothering you." Henry said softly.  
"remember how you left about a week ago on that business trip?" Bendy ask. Henry nodded. "Joey broke into the house while Boris and I were sleeping." Bendy said. Henry looked shocked.  
"broke in? why the hell would he do that?" Henry ask.  
"cause he thought me and Boris were having sex and he wanted to listen." Bendy replied. Henry's eye brows shot up in surprise. thats definitely not what he expected to hear. Bendy looked a him nervously, a waiting his reaction.  
"Bendy why didn't you tell me sooner?" Henry ask.  
"Boris said he'd handle it but I caught Joey looking in my bedroom window today when I got out of the shower." Bendy said. Henry's eyebrows furrowed.  
"and you just now told me?" Henry ask, sounding angry.  
"thats why I didn't tell you. I was afraid you'd get angry at me." Bendy said.  
"not angry at you, angry at Joey! I trusted him! he's my friend!" Henry growled, turning to storm out of the house. Bendy followed hesitantly. Henry paused at the door. "anything else he's done?" Henry ask.  
"well he groped me at my fifteenth birthday party, walked in on me in the shower, 'lost' his swim trunks in the pool and climbed out to find them, stares at me like a creep. he watches me all the time. he watched me while I was getting dressed a few times." Bendy muttered. "since I turned fifteen he's been a total creep." Bendy added softly. Henry looked beyond pissed as he stormed out of the house. "He-Henry! wait ca-can't we g-go home please? Henry! please! I-I don't wanna cause trouble!" Bendy cried following him. he grabbed onto Henry's arm, trying to stop him.  
"Bendy let go." Henry said, shaking him off. Bendy followed him as Henry pounded on the door. Joey opened the door, glaring at Henry.  
"Henry, got any idea what time it is?" Joey growled softly. Boris came down the stairs confused.  
"it's time for you to tell me why the hell you have been watching my son!" Henry shouted. Bendy coward behind Henry. Boris looked at Bendy and headed outside, pushing past Henry. "YOU WATCHED HIM GET DRESSED!? YOU WATCHED IN HIS WINDOW AS HE GOT OUT OF THE SHADOW! YOU GROPED HIM AT HIS FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Henry screamed. Boris looked confused.  
"Bendy whats he talking about?" Boris ask. Bendy scratched the back of his neck.  
"B-Boris, Joey's a perv." Bendy said softly. "I mean he's been a perv towards me at least." Bendy added. Boris looked confused.  
"what? is this because he broke in a few days ago?" Boris ask. "I told you I'd take care of that." Boris added.  
"no. it's... it's not about that. Boris he gets real touchy-feely with me. he groped me at my fifteenth birthday party. thats why I told Henry he's not allowed to come to another party." Bendy said. "I've seen his junk more then I've ever seen my own, let alone yours because he 'loses' his swimming trunks every time he gets in the pool." Bendy added.  
"why have I not heard of this until now!?" Boris ask. Bendy flinched back.  
"because he's your dad and I didn't wanna upset you." Bendy said softly. he looked at tearfully at Boris. Boris hugged him tightly.  
"Bendy, you should've told me." Boris said softly, pulling him to his chest. Bendy shivered slightly. "lets get you inside okay?" Boris ask. Bendy nodded slightly, cuddling to his side. Boris led him away.  
"Boris! get back here now!" Joey shouted.  
"I'm 18 old man! you can't tell me what to do you pervert!" Boris growled.  
"no Boris he's right. go back and pack your stuff cause 18 or not you don't need to live here with this pervert." Henry said. Boris shrugged and headed to pack his stuff. "I trusted you with my son and you betrayed that trust Joey!" Henry growled. Boris came back with a few boxes and draped his jacket over Bendy's shoulders.  
"this is it Henry." Boris said.  
"four boxes?" Henry ask.  
"I've been holding a lot of stuff for him in my closet and the hallway closet. he's been wanting to move out but was afraid of what Joey would do with his stuff if he couldn't take it all at once." Bendy replied quietly.  
"come on Bendy. you're freezing." Boris said, leading Bendy back to the house. he led Bendy back up the stairs to his bedroom, where he sat the boxes down and looked for some warm pjs for Bendy to put on. he helped Bendy into the pj's and lay'd with him on the bed. "anything else I should know about my dad?" Boris ask.  
"he was always overly friendly with me as a kid." Bendy muttered. Boris growled softly and pulled Bendy close.  
"I'd say I would deal with him, but I think Henry's got it handled." Boris said. Bendy laughed softly.  
"yeah Henry's always super protective." Bendy said. Boris smiled at him as they heard Henry come back to the house. he walked upstairs and poked his head into the room. "Henry? that didn't take long." Bendy said.  
"yeah cops showed up and arrested him." Henry shrugged. "serves him right. I trusted him." Henry said, heading to bed.


	22. Swimming lesson

**Human AU. Bendy 17, Boris 18.**

Bendy lay on his bed asleep, Boris cuddled up beside him holding him tightly, watching him.  
"Bendy, Boris, I'll be back in a few hours guys." Henry called.  
"alright later Henry." Boris called back, making sure not to wake Bendy. Bendy nuzzled his chest snoring softly. Boris kissed his cheek. he'd been living with them for a little over two months now, but was in the process of getting rights to his dads house. he was planning on asking Bendy to move in with him, only after he changed all the locks and such though. he smiled hugging Bendy as he slept.  
"stop squishing me. I was sleeping." Bendy muttered. Bendy chuckled softly.  
"Henry just left." Boris said. Bendy sat up and stretched.  
"to the kitchen!" Bendy shouted jumping up in his boxers. Boris chuckled. Henry had a thing against anyone walking around in just boxers. Boris got up with him and followed him downstairs. he rolled his eye's as Bendy slid down the railing of the stairs instead of walking down them.  
"thats not made for you to sit on and you know it." Boris teased.  
"yes Henry." Bendy teased back. Boris ruffled Bendy's hair.  
"so whats the agenda for today Bendy?" Boris ask.  
"relaxing." Bendy replied.  
"thats it? no crazy schemes?" Boris ask. Bendy shook his head.  
"nope. no Henry no one to pull any pranks on." Bendy replied. Boris nodded at that.  
"okay, so what are we doing to relax?" Boris ask.  
"well you like to swim so I thought we could go outside for you to swim." Bendy shrugged.  
"but what will you do?" Boris ask.  
"watch." Bendy replied.  
"but thats not very fun for you." Boris said. he paused. "do you trust me?" Boris ask. Bendy looked at him confused.  
"trust you?" Bendy ask. Boris nodded. "well yeah of course." Bendy replied.  
"let me teach you to swim?" Boris ask. Bendy shook his head quickly stepping away from Boris.  
"no way. never." Bendy replied.  
"look it's the next step Bendy. come on, you take showers by yourself now, we took a bath together a few weeks ago. pool is the next step of getting over this." Boris said.  
"no Boris!" Bendy shouted. Boris sighed and nodded.  
"alright." Boris replied. "is it because you don't trust me enough to believe I wouldn't let you down or...?" Boris ask.  
"I trust you, I don't trust water." Bendy replied.  
"then why won't you let me help you?" Boris ask.  
"because I'm fine." Bendy replied.  
"if you just agree to get in the pool with me, I'll do whatever the hell you want. I have precautions." Boris said.  
"oh yeah like what?" Bendy glared.  
"floaties!" Boris smiled. "I have several. two sets of arm floaties, a couple noodles, and a big inner tube floaty." Boris said. Bendy looked at him.  
"and whats so special about those?" Bendy ask.  
"they make you float. they keep you from drowning. kinda like me." Boris grinned. Bendy looked out the window fearfully at the pool, then shook his head no quickly.  
"no. no." Bendy replied.  
"okay. okay." Boris said. they ate quickly. Bendy waited for Boris to get dressed, before heading outside with him. Boris cast a glance over at him. "if you change your mind let me know." Boris said before jumping in. Bendy sat down to relax in the sun. Boris had other plans tossing a few pool toys at him. Bendy looked at the sinkers.  
"what am I supposed to do with these?" Bendy ask.  
"throw them. you won't swim with me, so play with me." Boris replied.  
"you want me to play fetch with you?" Bendy ask raising an eye brow. Boris grinned.  
"if thats what you want to call it." Boris said. Bendy shrugged and tossed the toys one at a time into different parts of the pool. Boris dove after them. Bendy chuckled, sometimes his boyfriend was more dog then human. he paused, maybe he could get closer. he did have his swimming trunks on after all. he tossed his shirt aside and went over, sitting beside the pool. he didn't getting closer then three or four feet away from the pool before pausing. he sat down and waited for Boris to come back up. "hey you came closer." Boris said.  
"yeah it was hard to get them in the pool that far away." Bendy said. Boris nodded and handed him the toys.  
"well put on that donut inner tube then, I don't want you to get hurt if you fall in." Boris said, tossing the large floaty over to him. Bendy pulled it on and raised an eye brow.  
"wow does feel like I'm wearing a donut." Bendy laughed. Boris laughed softly and dived down as Bendy threw the toys into the pool. Boris popped up.  
"are you sure you don't want to come in? you're burning." Boris said, pointing to Bendys lets. Bendy looked down.  
"I may have forgot sunblock, I'll be right back." Bendy said. he stood and yelped when he slipped and fell in, the tube slipping off. Boris dove after him quickly. he grabbed Bendy and pulled him up. "you said that tube would keep me from sinking!" Bendy shouted, clinging to him.  
"it will but when you fell in, because you weren't prepaired, you let it slip right off of you." Boris replied. Bori slipped it back over Bendy and let him go gently.  
"B-Boris! what are you doing!?" Bendy shouted.  
"showing you it makes you float." Boris replied.  
"B-Boris I'm gonna sink!" Bendy shouted.  
"no just relax and stay calm Bendy. if you freak out and start thrashing, you'll sink." Boris warned. "just sit there and relax. you know I won't let anything happen to you." Boris soothed. Bendy nodded hesitantly. "there see it's not so bad." Boris smiled. Bendy held on to the large floaty.  
"w-well as long as I'm not sinking, I guess so." Bendy muttered.  
"see all you have to do is kick your feet alittle." Boris smiled, diving down to go after the toys, though now that Bendy was in, there was no point of playing with them. he tossed the toys out and swam back over to Bendy. "ready to learn to swim?" Boris ask.  
"I-I don't know. I don't wanna leave the floaty." Bendy said.  
"you don't have to. I learned to swim with a floaty." Boris replied. Bendy nodded slightly.  
*later that day*  
"Bendy! Boris! I'm back!" Henry shouted.  
"outside!" Bendy shouted back. Henry came outside and froze.  
"Bendy... are you okay? did you fall in?" Henry ask.  
"I'm fine. Boris promised he wouldn't let me drown." Bendy replied.  
"I bundled him up in all the floaties I could." Boris smiled.  
"he's teaching me to swim!" Bendy smiled.


	23. Why Bendy hates Christmas

**Human AU Bendy 17, Boris 19.**

Bendy hated Christmas. it was the only time of the year all of Henry's family visited and he hated them. Henry's mom Diana would always pinch his cheeks, Henry's dad Richard would always slap him on the back of the head for no reason, Henry's brother Shawn always noogied him too hard, and Henry's sister Rita was just a bitch, Henry's grandmother Maeve down right hated him, and Henry's grandfather Ron was a drunk. Bendy's cousins Julia, Kim, Tony, and Kevin weren't so bad. the worst part was, Bendy and Henry always had to hide that Bendy was gay because Henry's father and grandfather could be super hateful about stuff like that.  
"Henry what if they ask about Boris?" Bendy ask.  
"we tell them he's a neighbour whose father is in jail because he was a sexual predator and now he lives with us." Henry replied.  
"okay... but you have to tell Kim and the others to stay out of my room this time." Bendy glared heading upstairs. Boris lay on his bed reading.  
"hey Bendy. whats wrong? it's Christmas Eve, why are you angry?" Boris ask.  
"Henry's family is coming. I hate them." Bendy muttered.  
"how many people are we talking?" Boris ask.  
"about 10. Diana, Richard, Rita, Shawn, Maeve, Ron, Julia, Kim, Tony, and Kevin. yeah 10." Bendy said.  
"who now?" Boris ask.  
"okay, Henry's parents Richard and Diana. his brother and sister Shawn and Rita. Diana's parents Maeve and Ron. Rita's kids Julia, Kim, and Kevin. Shawns kid Tony." Bendy said.  
"thats a lot of people." Boris said.  
"yeah I know. I freaking hate Christmas. ever since I was a kid they've ruined it." Bendy said.  
"oh yeah?" Boris ask curiously.  
"okay the first Christmas I can remember I was five. Diana pinched my cheeks so hard they bruised. Richard slapped me in the back of the head for eating a cookie and I choked on it. Ron was so drunk he threw Maeve into a wall. Rita nearly burned me with a cigarette. Shawn tried to use me as a football and Julia and Kim, the twins, where like 4 months old and all they did was scream the whole time." Bendy said. "but that wasn't the worst Christmas." Bendy said.  
"oh yeah? what was?" Boris ask.  
"I was eight. Diana did the cheek thing she does it every year. Richard smacked me in back of the head and made me choke on a slice of pizza. Ron threw everyone around. I ended up in the hospital cause he threw me against the stove, remember how my hands were burnt for months?" Bendy ask. Boris nodded. "thats cause the stove was on when he threw me against it. Rita let her kids into my room and let them tear up all my stuff, including my favorite bear." Bendy said.  
"so thats why you locked it away in Henry's room?" Boris ask. Bendy nodded.  
"Shawn brought some slut over and they has sex on the couch. Maeve caught the kitchen on fire, and Rita set the Christmas tree on fire with a cigarette." Bendy explained. "it was aweful. half the time we were putting fires out and the other half we were in the hospital for burns." Bendy added.  
"well now I'm here. Christmas is gonna be great okay?" Boris ask. Bendy nodded slightly.  
"oh hey and you're just a friend. if Ron and Richard find out I'm gay and you're my boyfriend, I'll never see another day." Bendy said. Boris nodded again.  
"alright." Boris replied. Bendy nodded and layd beside him.  
"they'll be here anytime now." Bendy groaned. the doorbell rang. "nooo! it's too soon!" Bendy cried pathetically.  
"it's alright. c'mon go introduce me to your family." Boris said.  
"Henry's family." Bendy glared. "I claim Henry as family. not them they're awful." Bendy said.  
"Bendy! they're here!" Henry shouted. Bendy whined softly but got up.  
"she's not touching my cheeks this year." Bendy muttered. Boris chuckled, kissing his nose and headed downstairs with Bendy. Bendy put on a practiced fake smile. "grandma Diana, grandpa Richard!" Bendy smiled hugging them. he swiftly dodged Diana's reach for his cheeks and Richards slap to the back of the head.  
"Bendy you've gotten so big!" Diana grins.  
"I've only grown a few inches since last year." Bendy replied.  
"she means your fat." Rita muttered walking in. Bendy sighed.  
"hello aunt Rita." Bendy muttered. she tossed her coat at him. Bendy, not in the mood, tossed it back.  
"excuse me, you're supposed to put it up little brat." Rita glared.  
"you know where the coat closet is. your legs aren't broken." Bendy snapped. she glared at him having one of her children put it away.  
"you need to respect a woman young man. how else are you going to find a wife to put up with you?" Ron hissed as he and Maeve came in.  
"I don't need a wife." Bendy replied.  
"Bendy whose your friend?" Maeve ask.  
"oh this is Boris. he lives here now. his dad was a pervert and kept watching me and was sent to jail about three months ago." Bendy replied. the room stared at him. he shrugged. "you can just ask Henry." Bendy added.  
"why don't you call him dad? he's your father." Ron grumbled.  
"adoptive father and he told me to call him Henry. we go over this every year." Bendy sighed. "hey, where's uncle Shawn?" Bendy ask.  
"trying to pry that four year old of his out of his truck in the snow." Rita muttered.  
"Bendy!" Julia and Kim shouted running over to hug him.  
"Julia! Kim!" Bendy laughed hugging them back.  
"your friends cute!" Kim giggled.  
"and way out of your league. he's my age and you're twelve." Bendy said.  
"he's not that out of my league." Kim glared.  
"I'm actually nineteen. so I kinda am." Boris replied with a shrug. Kim pouted and walked off with her twin.  
"hey, where's Kevin?" Bendy ask.  
"with a friend. he didn't want to come." Rita shrugged. Kevin was about eight, lucky kid got to be somewhere else. Henry walked into the room, Boris could tell his smile was fake as well. he didn't understand, so far the only bad one here was Rita.  
"hey! you! get me a beer!" Ron shouted glaring at Boris. Boris blinked at him stepping back in surprise as he got closer. "I said get me a beer!" Ron growled. Bendy shoved him back.  
"hey back off! Boris is not your survant! besides, no one went and got beer." Bendy said. Ron back handed Bendy and stormed off to yell at Henry. Boris knelt beside Bendy quickly to look at his cheek, but Bendy waived him off. "just help me up." Bendy muttered. Boris nodded pulling him to his feet. "ignore Ron. he's so drunk he doesn't even know why he's here half the time." Bendy said. Boris nodded.  
"WHY IS THERE NO BEER?!" Ron shouted.  
"because I didn't have money or time to buy any." Henry replied.  
"are you sure this is Henry's family?" Boris whispered softly. Bendy nodded at him.  
"you can go hide in my room if you want. we can do our Christmas tonight after they leave so they can't ruin it for you." Bendy said.  
"no I'll stay down here with you." Boris said. Bendy nodded.  
"watch out for Rita, she's just gotten divorced and is into younger men. also, she's like fourty." Bendy said, going to check on Henry. Boris looked around the room as Shawn and Tony came in. Tony was screaming his head off about something. the sound hurt Boris' ears but he got over it. he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look at the person. it was Rita. he looked at her nervously. all these people were bringing out his shy side. he gave a pathetic waive toward her. she smiled.  
"and just who are you?" Rita ask. Boris swollowed.  
"B-Boris. I'm Bendy's friend." Boris said. Rita narrowed her eye's at Bendy's name but shook her head.  
"how old are you?" Rita ask. Boris paniked a moment.  
"seventeen." Boris blurted before he could stop himself. she frowned.  
"not legal yet. damn, well call me when you're legal if you're still good looking." Rita said walking away. Boris looked somewhat relieved, but he still hadn't felt this level of shyness since he was just a child. he needed to find Bendy or Henry fast, if it got too bad he'd have a anxiety attack. he found Henry first.  
"Boris are you alright?" Henry ask. Boris rubbed the back of his neck, a habit from his younger days that Henry understood as well as Bendy. "go hang out up in Bendys room for a bit. I'll send him up after you as soon as I find him." Henry said. Boris nodded and headed up to the room. he texted Bendy quickly. he recieved no answer but he saw Bendy run up stairs.  
"Bendy where are you going?" Shawn ask.  
"to check on Boris." Bendy replied, heading for his bedroom. he opened the door and slipped in quickly, closing it behind him. "Boris? are you okay? Henry said you gave your anxiety attack signal." Bendy said.  
"all these people are making me nervous. they're awful." Boris said. Bendy nodded at him.  
"I told you. stay up here for a while okay?" Bendy ask. Boris nodded at him. "text me if you need anything." Bendy added, walking out again. he headed back downstairs, a brawl had broken out between Ron and Shawn.  
"alright now you two break it up." Henry said getting between them. he only managed to get a blackeye. he yelped holding the eye that had been punched. Bendy growled and jumped at Ron, kicking him hard.  
"I'm usually pretty patient with you guys, but I draw the line at punching Henry!" Bendy growled. "he invites you over every year in hopes of a good Christmas, when really you guys make it awful! you ruin every Christmas!" Bendy hissed. he too was only rewarded with a punch to the face. a loud crack and Bendy screamed, holding his nose.  
"you don't ever talk to me like that again!" Ron growled.  
"hey! don't hit my son!" Henry glared. Boris flew down the stairs at Bendys cry of pain, running over to him quickly.  
"Bendy what happened?" Boris ask.  
"R-Ron broke my nose." Bendy replied, holding his face. Boris narrowed his eye's, rolling his sleves up. Henry stepped out of the way to check on Bendy. he knew getting in Boris' way wouldn't be good for him. Boris pulled back and pop Ron hard in the face.  
"keep your hands off of Bendy, and Henry for that matter." Boris growled. Henry knelt beside Bendy to look his nose over, but the teen refused to move his hands. the tears on his cheeks mixing with the blood.  
"Bendy move I need to see." Henry muttered. Bendy shook his head no. Boris turned to look at Bendy and was punched in the back of the head. he turned and grabbed Ron roughly, flipping him over onto his face and slaming him into the floor. he bent Rons arm behind his back with a swift snap, then headed over to Bendy. he and Henry helped Bendy up.  
"come on Bendy." Boris said scooping him up. "I'll take him up to the hospital." Boris said. Henry nodded.  
"okay. be careful." Henry said. Boris nodded and carried Bendy out of the house. Henry turned to his family. "out. everyone out. now." Henry glared. slowly his family left. he headed to the hospital quickly.  
*hours later*  
another Christmas eve in the hospital and part of a Christmas. it had been four AM before they released Bendy. he had so many painkillers pumped into him, that he couldn't stand let alone hold his head up. Boris carried him in. Bendy muttered random things, laying limp in his arms.  
"yes Bendy. house." Boris sighed, laying Bendy on the couch. Bendy laughed and hugged a pillow. "where'd everyone go?" Boris ask.  
"I threw them out." Henry said.  
"I see why Bendy hates Christmas now." Boris said. Henry looked shocked  
"he hates Christmas?" Henry ask. Boris nods.  
"he says they always ruin it that you and he are all you need for a good Christmas." Boris replied. he looked over. "hey they left your tree fully stocked." Boris snickered at all the presents.  
"guess they forgot them. oh well, more for our Christmas." Henry muttered. he went over and pet Bendy's hair gently. Bendy giggled swatting at his hand sluggishly. Henry smiled at him. "well now with them gone, maybe it'll be a good Christmas for Bendy." Henry sighed.


	24. Bendy becomes 'Bendy'

Bendy bounced down the halls looking around. he couldn't find anyone today, not even Boris. where was everyone.  
"Boris? Henry? Joey?" Bendy called looking around. maybe he was being too quiet. Bendy nodded at the thought. "BORIS! HENRY! JOEY!" Bendy shouted.  
"BENDY RUN!" Henry shouted. Bendy, followed his voice instead of doing as he was told. Bendy found Henry and Joey tied to chairs, while Boris was strapped to some kind of table.  
"whats going on?" Bendy ask.  
"funny you should ask." a voice said from behind Bendy. Bendy jumped in the air and spun around quickly.  
"Sammy?" Bendy ask.  
"stay away from him Sammy!" Henry shouted, struggling. Bendy back away quickly. Sammy, chained Bendy to a wall, using Boris' collar.  
"I'll be right back." Sammy said. Bendy watched him go then rolled his eye's, slipping the collar off.  
"really?" Bendy muttered. he got up and ran over to Henry. he untied Henry. "get Joey, I'll get Boris." Bendy said. Henry nodded running over to Joey. a loud thump and Henry hit the floor. Bendy looked over. "Henry!" Bendy shouted.  
"can't have you ruining my plans." Sammy chuckled. Bendy jumped off Boris and ran for Henry. Sammy swung the pipe at him. Bendy slumped to the floor and didn't get back up.  
"Bendy!" Boris shouted. he struggled and tried to break free. Sammy hit Joey hard as well, then dropped the pipe.  
"now finally I can get on with my plans." Joey grinned.  
*later*  
Bendy groaned softly as he woke up.  
"Bendy? Joey? Boris? everyone alright?" Henry ask.  
"my head hurts Henry." Bendy whined.  
"I'm fine." Joey muttered. "come untie me." Joey added. Henry untied him quickly.  
"Boris?" Bendy ask. Henry grabbed Bendy and kept him from turning around.  
"Bendy don't look." Henry muttered. Bendy tried to turn the other way, but suddenly Joey was on his other side.  
"Henry's right Bendy." Joey said. Bendy was confused now, he tried to look between them.  
"move! whats wrong with Boris?! what happened!?" Bendy shouted, trying to shove them apart. Joey stumbled at the strong shove. Bendy stared at the mess that was his friend. "BORIS!" Bendy screamed. Henry grabbed Bendy quickly. Boris was dead. Bendy could see his ribcage. there was ink everywhere. Bendy shoved Henry away as he started melting. ink started pouring down Bendy's face, forming a puddle on the floor as he suddenly started growing taller.  
"Henry! whats happening to him?!" Joey cried hiding behind Henry.  
"I have no idea." Henry replied. Bendy roared and turned storming out of the room. the giant lumbering ink monster left a trail of ink behind him.  
"where is he going?" Joey ask. Henry shrugged.  
"you stay here, clean up Boris okay? I'll go follow him." Henry said, taking the more dangerous job. Joey nodded and went to clean up. Henry hesitantly followed the ink monster that was once his favorite little cartoon character Bendy. he hid behind a wall when he heard a scream. he looked around and saw 'Bendy' had Sammy in one hand and Boris' inky heart, in a jar, in his other.  
"YOU KILLED BORIS!" 'Bendy' screamed. Sammy screamed and struggled in the giant hand. "now it's your turn." 'Bendy said. he turned to carry Sammy off but paused seeing Henry. he carefully handed him Boris' heart, the walked off. Henry, this time, was too afraid to follow. he went back to Joey.  
"where's 'Bendy'?" Joey ask.  
"he took off with Sammy, but he found Boris' heart. I hav e a feeling we need to find a way to save Boris or 'Bendy' may never be our little Bendy cartoon again." Henry said.  
"he's not ours. it's not like he's our kid. he's your kid, but I understand." Joey replied. they set to work quickly, doing anything and everything they could, until Boris shouted in pain.  
"yes! we did it! Boris? can you hear me?" Henry ask. Boris moaned.  
"what happened? my body stings." Boris muttered.  
"Sammy, kinda, cut you open and took out your heart, don't worry we put it back in." Joey said.  
"though we did have to reprint you some organs." Henry said. they helped him sit up. "now we need your help Boris... somethings wrong with Bendy." Henry added.  
"ge-get me up." Boris said. they nodded and helped him to his feet. he leaned on them both. "alright, take me to Bendy." Boris muttered. they pretty much dragged him to 'Bendy'. Boris stumbled when he forced them to let go. before him stood a monster, that was not his little Bendy friend. "B-Bendy?" Boris ask. the monster turned, Sammy was limp in his hand and was covered in ink. "pu-put him... put him down." Boris said. the inky monster looked at him, tossing Joey aside. he walked over and grabbed Boris.  
"Boris!" Joey shouted. Boris waived off his worry.  
"he won't hurt me." Boris muttered.  
"how can you be sure?" Joey ask.  
"somewhere in there he's still Bendy, he's just upset." Henry said. 'Bendy' pulled Boris closer.  
"YOU'RE NOT BORIS! BORIS IS DEAD!" 'Bendy' shouted.  
"sh-show me." Boris said. 'Bendy' shoved Henry and Joey aside and stormed back to the room where Boris died. he paused in the door way. where was Boris' body? he lifted the Boris in his hand and looked at him. there were stitches all up his chest.  
"B-Boris?" 'Bendy' ask. Boris nodded. 'Bendy' dropped him in suprise. he slowly reverted back to his original for. "Boris is that really you? they saved you?" Bendy ask. Boris nodded. Bendy ran over and tackled him in a hug. Boris held him tightly. Henry and Joey stared in shock.  
"told you Bendy was still in there." Henry muttered. they ran over to help Boris up quickly.  
"what happened to Sammy?" Bendy ask.  
"Sammys not going to be a problem anymore. you drowned him in some ink." Joey said. Bendy looked at him confused.  
"what are you talking about?" Bendy ask.  
"you don't remember turning into a monster and killing Sammy for killing Boris?" Henry ask.  
"no. I remember walking into the room and seeing Boris. before that is all blurry." Bendy said. Boris chuckled and put Bendy up on his shoulder, despite the fact it hurt.  
"well, somethings are better like that." Boris said. Henry nodded in agreement. Bendy didn't need to know the details.  
"I'm starving. can we go get some bacon soup?" Bendy ask.  
"sure thing little buddy." Boris said walking out of the room.


	25. Joey's free

**Human AU. Bendy 17, Boris 19.**

"Bendy! Boris! I'm back!" Henry shouted. Bendy groaned softly, breaking apart from Boris. Boris snickered softly, pulling him back down into a kiss. "hey! knock it off you two! no making out while I'm here!" Henry shouted. Bendy groaned again.  
"then leave again!" Bendy shouted.  
"you leave! my house!" Henry shouted back. Bendy rolled his eye's and poked his head out the door.  
"oh yeah, like you'd let me leave." Bendy said.  
"only if you actually want to." Henry said. Bendy and Boris headed downstairs.  
"actually I've got some news." Boris said. they looked at him. "I got the title to my dad's house. so, Bendy can move in with me." Boris added.  
"yes!" Bendy grinned hugging him.  
"no." Henry replied. Bendy looked over at him.  
"what?" Bendy ask.  
"you're not moving in with him." Henry said.  
"but why?" Bendy ask.  
"because I said so. you're 17 and not moving out." Henry replied.  
"he's joking. he has to be." Bendy laughed.  
"I'm not." Henry replied. "you're not living with Boris." Henry shrugged. Bendy growled and tossed his cup into the sink and stormed upstairs.  
"I don't understand. whats the problem?" Boris ask.  
"he's not moving in with you until he's at least 18. I'm sorry." Henry replied. Boris shook his head.  
"fine. I get no say." Boris said. "but you have to help him with his nightmares." Boris shrugged, heading upstairs. Henry watched him go. Bendy sat in his room on his bed, fuming.  
"that asshole." Bendy muttered.  
"watch it Bendy. he hears you talking like that he'll be angry." Boris sighed.  
"lets go. c'mon. we already decided to have a movie night at your house." Bendy said. Boris nodded and headed downstairs with him.  
"Bendy lets talk." Henry said.  
"can't movie night with Boris at his house." Bendy replied, walking out with Boris. Henry sighed and watched Bendy go. he shook his head.  
"I wonder if he realizes why I said no." Henry sighed.  
*Boris' house*  
Bendy and Boris sat on the couch watching tv.  
"I don't understand." Bendy muttered. Boris looked over.  
"understand what?" Boris ask.  
"of all the things I've done with you, why is me moving in with you bothering him?" Bendy mutters.  
"maybe he doesn't like that I'm 19 and you're 17?" Boris asks.  
"if he didn't like that he wouldn't have let you move in with us." Bendy replied.  
"thats it." Boris said.  
"what is?" Bendy ask.  
"maybe he doesn't want to live alone. you're his only kid. the only person who lives with him. maybe he just doesn't want to be alone?" Boris ask. Bendy looked at him.  
"I never thought about that." Bendy replied. "that would make sense." Bendy aadded. Boris nodded.  
"lets get him a goldfish." Boris said.  
"nah, he'd forget to feed it because it couldn't speak up." Bendy replied.  
"a ferret?" Boris ask.  
"nah." Bendy said.  
"cat?" Boris ask.  
"he's severelly alergic." Bendy replied.  
"dog?" Boris ask.  
"he doesn't like dogs." Bendy replied.  
"bird?" Boris ask.  
"nope I hate birds." Bendy said. Boris rolled his eye's. "oh! I got it! bunny! he likes rabbits." Bendy added. Boris nodded.  
"okay we'll get him a rabbit." Boris smiled. Bendy cuddled up to his side with a content smile, until the door opened. they both sat up.  
"Joey?" Bendy ask nervously.  
"dad?!" Boris cried. he got up, pulling Bendy with him, pushing him behind him protectively. Bendy coward behind him. Joey was pissed. Bendy pulled his phone out and texted Henry quickly. Henry was over in a matter of minutes.  
"when did they let you out?" Henry glared, Bendy's baseball bat sitting on his shoulder, ready to swing.  
"just this morning. then they told me I didn't have a house anymore because you took it." Joey growled at Boris.  
"too bad he didn't have time to change the locks." Bendy muttered softly.  
"why'd they let you out so early?" Boris glared.  
"good behavour." Joey replied. Bendy huffed at that.  
"bullshite." Bendy said. Joey glared at him.  
"you put me in jail!" Joey glared.  
"you spied on me in the shower!" Bendy shouted. "and groped me when I was fifteen! what did you want me to do!? let it slide!?" Bendy added.  
"duh!" Joey glared.  
"just stay away from him." Boris glared. "and get out of my house." Boris added.  
"my house." Joey growled.  
"title is now in my name, I've been paying the bills and morgage for three weeks. my house." Boris smirked.  
"I'll kill you, you smug little bastard!" Joey growled, back handing Boris roughly. Boris winced but held his ground. Bendy hugged his waist tightly and looked at the hand print on his cheek. Boris wrapped his arm around Bendys shoulders.  
"I'm okay Bendy." Boris said. Bendy nodded hugging his side. Joey knocked Henry over and punched Boris roughly. Bendy yelped and looked at Joey.  
"what did you do that for!?" Bendy cried. "stop hurting them!" Bendy added. Joey reached for him and Bendy growled. "back off. I know karate now asshole." Bendy hissed. Joey grabbed his arm and Bendy flipped him over onto his back.  
"hey!" Joey growled. Boris snickered dusting himself off and helping Henry up.  
"he warned you. he's a black belt idiot." Boris laughed. Bendy walked over to Boris and hugged his side. "leave or I'm calling the cops." Boris said. Joey turned and left quickly.  
"good job Bendy, showed him who as boss." Henry smiled hugging him. Bendy laughed, then pushed Henry away.  
"wait, you knew he was free didn't you thats why you said I couldn't live with Boris!" Bendy said. Henry nodded.  
"yeah. I didn't realize you didn't know until after you left." Henry said scratching the back of his neck. Bendy nodded.  
"well that was fun, lets go finish the movie." Bendy said. Boris nodded and they went back to the couch. Henry smiled and left.


	26. Why Bendy needs Boris

they stared at the burning building.  
"Henry? what do we do now?" Bendy ask softly.  
"I'm not sure Bendy." Henry replied.  
"where do we go now?" Boris ask, looking at Joey and Henry. the two looked at each other.  
"what do we do with them Henry?" Joey ask.  
"well... it's 10pm and it's dark outside, we could get them to our houses and come up with a plan tomorrow." Henry said. Joey nodded. they headed for ther cars. Bendy got in with Henry and buckled up.  
"Boris isn't coming with us?" Bendy ask.  
"he's going to Joey's house." Henry replied.  
"bu-but, I don't wanna go anywhere without Boris!" Bendy cried as Henry pulled out.  
"don't get upset Bendy. Boris is just going with Joey." Henry said.  
"but I want Boris to come with us!" Bendy replied.  
"we're going to my house, Boris is going to Joey's house. he's not that far away. it'll be fine." Henry said. the hour drive was way longer then normal since Bendy was extremely upset, but eventually Henry pulled into his driveway. Bendy was out cold and Henry was just fine with carrying him in as long as he wasn't upset anymore. Joey lived right across the street from him and pulled into his own driveway a few minutes later. Henry pulled Bendy out as Joey walked over.  
"that was the longest drive of my life." Joey muttered.  
"same. Bendy pretty much cried the whole way here because he wanted Boris to come with us." Henry muttered.  
"Boris was extremely worried about Bendy." Joey said.  
"well, they've shared the same room in the same building since Boris was made nearly four years ago." Henry said. Joey nodded at that.  
"well g'night Henry." Joey waived.  
"night Joey." Henry replied. he waived at Boris across the road and smiled at him. Boris waived back. Henry carried Bendy inside and layd him on the couch gently and covered him with a blanket. Bendy curled up and slept quietly. Henry smiled and headed to his bedroom. it was almost midnight and he was tired. he layd down in his own bed and yawned falling asleep. he jerked up when there was a scream from the living room. worried he jumped up and ran to Bendy quickly. Bendy appeared to still be asleep though he was the one emitting the screams. he knelt beside the couch and shook Bendy awake gently. Bendy jerked awake and shoved Henry away, curling up tightly in a ball. "Bendy?" Henry ask softly. Bendy didn't answer, just held his knees tightly. Henry got up quickly and went to his kitchen, picking up his house phone, he called Joey.  
"do you know what fucking time it is?" Joey hissed.  
"no time. bring Boris over." Henry replied.  
"what why?" Joey ask concerned.  
"something's wrong with Bendy." Henry replied. immediately the othe rend went dead. in a matter of minutes Boris and Joey were standing on Henry's front porch.  
"what happened?" Boris ask.  
"I'm not sure. he was screaming." Henry replied. Boris cursed softly.  
"he's having a nightmare. he's been having nightmares about turning evil again and killing you two." Boris said, then headed for the couch. he scooped Bendy up gently and held him tightly, laying with him on the couch. Bendy clung to his friend. he knew with Boris there he wouldn't kill anyone. "it's okay Bendy." Boris soothed.  
"I don't wanna kill anyone Boris. not again." Bendy cried softly. Boris held him tighter.  
"you won't I promise." Boris soothed again. Henry and Joey watched, neither realized it had scared Bendy that bad.  
"why don't you two watch some tv?" Henry offered. Boris looked at him confused a moment. Henry turned the tv on, turning on a cartoon for Boris and Bendy to watch. Boris nodded at him and cuddled Bendy. "that seat of the couch reclines." Henry said. Boris nodded at him. "you can go home now Joey. it's okay." Henry said. Joey nodded slightly and left quickly. Henry sighed and got another blanket for Boris to use. Boris thanked him and reclined in the chair holding Bendy, who clung to his side. Boris held him tightly, wrapping them both in the blankets.  
"it's okay Bendy. you're not going to kill anyone." Boris said.  
"I'm a bad person. I killed Sammy and I have dreams about killing Henry and Joey." Bendy said.  
"you're not a bad person Bendy. you have those dreams because you're terrified you're going to accidently hurt someone." Boris replied.  
"then why aren't you ever killed in the dreams. it would hurt me the most if you ever got hurt. especially if I hurt or killed you." Bendy said.  
"because if I was killed in your dreams, no one would be there in your dreams to save you." Boris smiled. Bendy wiped his eye's.  
"th-thats true." Bendy muttered softly.  
"see? it's just a dream Bendy." Boris soothed nuzzling his cheek gently. Bendy giggled softly and nodded hugging his side. "you wouldn't hurt anyone. you're too adorable to hurt anyone." Boris smiled. Bendy smiled and nodded against his side.  
"okay." Bendy replied. Boris wasn't sure how long it took, but when he noticed Bendy was asleep, he turned off the tv and stretched out on the recliner, holding Bendy with one arm. Bendy hugged his side as he slept.  
*next moring*  
Henry made sure to keep quiet, so as to not wake the two sleeping on his couch. he even called Joey and told him to be quiet if he came over. Joey had agreed and showed up a few minutes later. he entered the house quietly and slipped into the kitchen, sparing a glance at the two toons.  
"did they sleep all night?" Joey ask softly.  
"I'm not sure. tv turned off around three am, but I'm sure Boris stayed up to look after him for a few hours." Henry replied. Joey nodded in agreement.  
"I never realized it scared him like that. I don't always like the little guy but doesn't mean I want him terrified like that." Joey said.  
"I know." Henry sighed. "we never should've told him what happened." Henry said. "he would've been just fine if we never said anything." Henry added. Joey nodded again.  
"at least he has Boris though. not sure what would happen without Boris." Joey said.  
"I can tell you. Bendy would never sleep. he'd be terrified of hurting us." Henry replied. they heard a yawn and looked towards the livingroom.  
"Henry?" a soft voice called.  
"in the kitchen Bendy." Henry called back. Bendy stretched as he walk in. he still looked exhausted beyond belief. "what are you doing up Bendy?" Henry ask.  
"I couldn't sleep." Bendy murmured.  
"but you've been asleep." Joey ask.  
"I was just napping, then I heard you come in." Bendy said.  
"you really haven't slept?" Henry ask. Bendy shook his head, rubbing his eye's. "go lay back down with Boris and don't get up until you've slept properly." Henry said.  
"bu-but-" Bendy started. Henry grabbed him and carried him back to the living room, laying him with Boris. Boris' arm instantly tighted around the ink demon. Bendy sighed and cuddled to Boris as Henry covered him with a blanket. Boris tiredly looked down at Bendy, then held him tighter and went back to sleep. Henry closed the curtains to the living room windows and left the room.  
"thats why Bendy freaked out so bad last night. it has to be why." Henry said. Joey nodded.  
"he needs Boris or he can't sleep." Joey replied.  
"poor little guy." Henry sighed.  
"yeah poor guy. anyway, I have the plans for rebuilding SillyVision studio." Joey said, layng the papers down. they got to work quickly on discussing the plans. as long as Boris stayed with Bendy and made him get some sleep, everything would be okay.


	27. Taking care of Boris

Bendy yawned softly waking up. he looked over at his best friends bed, only to find him gone.  
"must've got up early." Bendy shrugs, getting up. he left their shared room and headed down the hallway. he could hear noise coming from the kitchen. "hey Boris, you in there?" Bendy ask. he didn't get an answer and poked his head in. there was a mini version of Boris trying to climb up onto the counter. "Boris?" Bendy ask curiously. the child turned around.  
"hi! I'm Boris! who are you?" Boris ask. Bendy walked over and knelt beside him.  
"Boris what happened to you?" Bendy ask. Boris looked confused.  
"what do you mean?" Boris ask. Bendy stared at him.  
"how old are you?" Bendy ask. Boris looked down at his fingers.  
"um... I am... dis many!" Boris grinned holding up four fingers. Bendy groaned.  
"great. alright. um... so what are you doing in here?" Bendy ask.  
"I'm hungry." Boris replied. "who are you?" Boris ask.  
"Bendy and I'm going to take care of you." Bendy said, picking him up. "what do you want to eat?" Bendy ask. Boris looked down at the floor, then grinned.  
"waffles!" Boris giggled.  
"of course. the one thing in the kitchen I'm too short to reach." Bendy muttered looking up at the waffle iron. he put Boris down on a counter and poked his head around the corner towards Henry's office. "Henry! hey! I need your help!" Bendy shouts. Henry poked his head out of his office.  
"with what?" Henry muttered.  
"I can't reach the waffle iron." Bendy replied.  
"have Boris get it." Henry said. Bendy scratched the back of his neck.  
"uh, he kinda, can't reach..." Bendy said. Henry stepped out of his office and walked towards him.  
"what do you mean he can't reach? he's seven and a half foot tall, there's nothing in the ktichen he can't reach." Henry said.  
"well normally yeah, today he's feeling a little... short." Bendy replied.  
"low? what do you- oh." Henry said, seeing the ink child on the counter. "who is that?" Henry ask.  
"that is Boris." Bendy said. "told you he was feeling a little short today. about five feet short to be exact. Henry I'm taller then him by two feet!" Bendy shouted. Boris waived at Henry.  
"hi! I'm Boris!" Boris grinned. Henry gave a small waive.  
"hi. uh, Boris where did you come from?" Henry ask.  
"there's a humongous machine dripping icky black stuff I woke up under it." Boris replied.  
"of course the Ink Machine." Henry muttered.  
"can I have waffles now?" Boris ask. Henry pulled the waffle machine down.  
"yeah sure. I'll make you some waffles." Henry said.  
"I can do it." Bendy said.  
"no you need to keep an eye on Boris. I'll make the waffles. take him and go play with him while I make them." Henry said. Bendy nodded and pulled Boris off the counter.  
"okay Boris what do you want to do while you wait for waffles?" Bendy ask.  
"hide and seek!" Boris replied.  
"right. go hide. I'll count." Bendy smiled. Boris took off and Bendy turned back to Henry. "so how did this happen?" Bendy ask.  
"I don't know but I'll bet anything Sammy had something to do with it." Henry replied. Bendy nodded and sighed.  
"twenty! ready or not here I come!" Bendy shouted. he turned and headed off in the direction Boris went. after twenty minutes of looking, and not finding Boris he sighed. "Boris! waffles are done!" Bendy shouted. Boris crawled out from under neath the couch in the living room.  
"waffles!" Boris grinned.  
"found you." Bendy smirked.  
"hey. thats not fair." Boris muttered. Bendy chuckled picking him up.  
"alright lets get something to eat." Bendy smiled.  
*a few hours later*  
Bendy was exhausted. how did Boris deal with him every day? little Boris was just like him. he was awful! at breakfast he spilt syrup every where and had to have a bath, after breakfast he took a marker and colored all over Henry's office. at lunch, he spilt his drink and proceeded to play in it, then cry when Bendy cleaned it up. after lunch he screamed when Bendy tried to make him take a nap. once he finally did nap, Bendy left him alone, which was a mistake. Bendy had found him about an hour later painting Joey's office with ink. it'd taken him forever to clean that up. at supper he threw a temper tantrum and threw his soup on the ground so he wouldn't have to eat it. after Bendy had cleaned that up, he put Boris in the corner. when he came back to check on him, Boris had disappeared. Bendy found him about fourty-five minutes later hiding under his bed.  
"I offically hate children." Bendy growled, looking over at the ink toddler who was currently passed out in bed. Bendy curled up in his own bed and went to sleep.  
*next morning*  
Bendy sat up in bed, Boris was gone again.  
"fuck." Bendy muttered. he jumped out of bed and raced into the kitchen. there before him, Boris was back to normal.  
"hey Bendy! morning! how'd you sleep?" Boris ask. Bendy growled at him.  
"don't even talk to me. ever. got it?" Bendy hissed. Boris looked shocked as Bendy stormed off. Henry came in with a cup of coffee.  
"hey Boris." Henry smiled, glad he was back to normal.  
"Henry, whats wrong with Bendy?" Boris ask.  
"you sure got on his nerves yesterday." Henry chuckled.  
"what happened yesterday? I don't remember anything." Boris said. Henry quickly explained what happened to him. "wow, I'm awful." Boris said. Henry laughed.  
"yeah. just a little." Henry laughed softly.  
"guess I should apologuise." Boris said.  
"as soon as he forgives you." Henry chuckled walking off.  
"doubt that's gonna happen." Boris muttered.


End file.
